W niewoli
Prolog Nazywam się Arctica. Zostałam stworzona, by strzec Matoran, tak samo jak tysiące innych Toa. Być na każde ich zawołanie. Rozwiązywać każdy ich problem. Przez wszystkie lata powoli stawałam się znudzona moim życiem. Tak bardzo, że moje serce stało się lodowate. Nie obchodziły mnie losy innych. Miałam dość służenia im. Chciałam czegoś więcej. Czegoś nowego. Tak. Byłam dosłownie zanudzona na śmierć moim życiem. Aż któregoś dnia pojawił się on. On, który uwolnił mnie z mojej bezcelowej egzystencji. *** Łódź zbliżała się do wyspy. Toa Lodu stała przy burcie, opierając na niej swoje dłonie i wpatrywała się w ląd wyłaniający się zza horyzontu. Madraen. Wyspa słynąca z handlu niewolnikami, jedno z najgorszych miejsc we Wszechświecie, tuż obok Artidax czy Quentris. Arctica wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o postawieniu nogi na tym parszywym lądzie. Albo z powodu zimnego wiatru, który wdarł się pod beżowy płaszcz okalający jej ciało. - Niedługo będziemy na miejscu. – Usłyszała głos za plecami. – Szykuj się. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i jej oczom ukazał się wychodzący z podpokładu wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w szarej zbroi schowanej pod ciemnozieloną narzutą, z wyszczerbionym mieczem przy pasie i srebrnej masce Kanohi o ostrych konturach na twarzy z czarną opaską na oku. Yte. Łowca niewolników, który wyrwał ją z jej ojczyzny i zamierzał sprzedać na tej przeklętej wyspie… Nie. To była tylko przykrywka. Tak naprawdę to Nero, Toa Dźwięku, jej najbliższy przyjaciel, który wyrwał ją z bezcelowego życia i uczynił je piękniejszym, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w szyję. Arctica lekko go odtrąciła. - Nero… Nie tutaj… – wyszeptała. – Ktoś może nas zobaczyć… Toa przejechał dłonią po jej policzku i ponownie pocałował w szyję. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła, czując, jak ręce mężczyzny obejmują ją w pasie. - Wszyscy są w środku, szykują się do zejścia na ląd. – Nero spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ty też powinnaś. Odwróciła głowę. - Nie chcę tam iść – powiedziała cicho. – Nie cierpię takich miejsc – dodała, spoglądając na zbliżającą się wyspę. Nero poprawił płaszcz okalający jego towarzyszkę i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Ja też nie – rzekł. – Ale czasami trzeba się poświęcić dla większego dobra. – Dotknął palcem jej podróbka i ponownie spojrzał w błękitne oczy Arctici. Ta odwróciła wzrok. – Naszą misją jest zaprzestanie tego całego handlu niewolnikami, pamiętasz? - Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – odparła Toa Lodu. – To tylko pretekst. Turaga tak naprawdę wysłał nas tu tylko dlatego, że Madraen ostatnio coraz częściej wpieprza się w interesy Vrexa. A Vrex owinął sobie Turagę wokół palca. Chce się tylko pozbyć konkurencji. Wojownik uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Możliwe – powiedział. – Ale przy okazji możemy pomóc wielu ludziom. To powinno być dla nas najważniejsze. W końcu jesteśmy Toa. Arctica burknęła coś pod nosem i odwróciła się. Oboje spoglądali teraz na znajdujący się coraz bliżej ląd, owiewani przez morski wiatr, stojąc samotnie wśród szumu fal. Po jakimś czasie Nero odezwał się: - Już czas. – Skinął przyjaciółce. – Musimy się przygotować. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza stalową obrożę z przytwierdzonym do niej łańcuchem. Arctica podeszła do Nero, a wtedy ten zacisnął obrożę na jej szyi. Dziewczyna syknęła, kiedy impuls energii przeszył jej ciało. - Przepraszam. – Nero spojrzał na nią. – Wiesz, że muszę. Arctica dotknęła obroży, próbując choć trochę ją poluzować. - Dziwnie się czuję – mruknęła. - To Ultian. Wiem, że nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na używanie mocy żywiołów. To może od razu wydać się podejrzane. Toa Lodu skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Nie musiałeś od razu sięgać po ten materiał – powiedziała z nieukrywaną pretensją w głosie. – Mogłam po prostu nie aktywować mojej mocy. Potrafię nad nią zapanować. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. - Tak, bez wątpienia umiesz zapanować nad swoją mocą. Gorzej z twoimi emocjami. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się, naburmuszona. Nie lubiła, gdy Nero jej to wypominał. Mimo, iż była to prawda. Wiele razy, podczas wspólnych wypraw z Toa Dźwięku, czy nawet jeszcze w czasach, kiedy pracowała sama, zdarzało jej się stracić kontrolę nad swoim gniewem i w rezultacie wyrządzić dużo niepotrzebnych szkód. Zbyt dużo. Od pewnego czasu Arctica starała się bardziej panować nad emocjami, choć musiała przyznać, że nie do końca jej to jeszcze wychodziło. Dobili do brzegu. Handlarze i piraci oraz ich niewolnicy zaczęli schodzić na ląd. Nero skinął przyjaciółce, a ta zarzuciła na głowę kaptur, skrywając pod nim swoją maskę. Spojrzała na towarzysza. Ten tylko uśmiechnął lekko, jakby chciał powiedzieć „wszystko będzie dobrze”. Arctica odwzajemniła nieśmiało uśmiech i zeszła na pomost. Toa Dźwięku chwycił łańcuch i oboje ruszyli w głąb miasta. Rozdział 1 Olbrzymi pałac o beżowych ścianach z pozłacaną kopułą wieńczącą jego sklepienie i przesadnie ozdobionymi najprzeróżniejszymi rzeźbami, kolumnami, łukami i kolorowymi witrażami w oknach górował nad Madraen, rzucając swój cień na rzędy niewielkich domów z piaskowca stojących u jego podnóży. W całym mieście rozbrzmiewał harmider i odgłosy rozmów oraz nawoływania przybyłych handlarzy niewolników, chcących sprzedać swój żywy towar. Wielu z nich stało wraz ze swoimi jeńcami wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej do pałacu, znaczna część kierowała się jednak do samego zamku, chcąc zaprezentować swoich niewolników władcy wyspy, Ihthranowi. Nero, a raczej Yte, i jego niewolnica wędrowali wąskimi uliczkami zamierzając do pałacu. Dziewczyna spoglądała na mijanych przez nich skutych żelaznymi kajdanami więźniów trzymanych na łańcuchach przez swoich panów. Można tu było znaleźć przedstawicieli dosłownie każdej rasy – Matoran, Toa, Skakdi, Steltian, Vortixx, Rithian… - Słabeusze – mruknęła pod nosem Arctica. Nero spojrzał na nią. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytał. - Ci wszyscy ludzie… – Wskazała głową stojących po bokach niewolników. – Zwyczajnie tkwią w miejscu ze spuszczonymi głowami… Nie próbują nawet walczyć, uciekać… - Cóż… Ty też nie próbujesz – powiedział mężczyzna. - Bo jestem tu z tobą – odparła Toa Lodu. – Normalnie nie dałabym się tak złapać. - Myślisz, że oni się dali? Arctica zamyśliła się. Musiała przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Ci jeńcy faktycznie mogli starać wyrwać się z niewoli i walczyć o swoją wolność… Ale najwidoczniej starali się zbyt słabo. Gardziła nimi. Nie chciała im pomagać. To, że znaleźli się w tym miejscu było tylko i wyłącznie ich problemem, nie jej. Najchętniej wróciłaby do swojego cichego domu na Artas Nui, z dala od tej przeklętej wyspy i tych przeklętych ludzi. Lecz… Miała misję do wykonania. Nie mogła jej zawalić. Nie dałaby rady spojrzeć Nero prosto w oczy, jeśli by zawaliła… Przez moment szli w ciszy, mijając kolejne budynki i kolejnych piratów oraz ich niewolników. Dopiero po kilku minutach Arctica odezwała się: - Więc… jak dokładnie brzmi nasz plan? Nero zaśmiał się cicho. - Naprawdę już zapomniałaś? Toa Lodu posłała towarzyszowi gniewne spojrzenie. - Cóż, może miałabym więcej czasu na zapoznanie się z nim, gdybyś nie powiedział mi o tej misji na dwa dni przed nią – odburknęła dziewczyna. Mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął. - Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadzało, mogłaś nie jechać. Nikt cię nie zmuszał – powiedział spokojnie. - Wiem o tym – odparła chłodno Arctica. – I nie pojechałabym. Gdyby nie to, że to właśnie ty miałeś wziąć udział w tej misji. Nie mogłam cię przecież puścić samego. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku ponownie zagościł uśmiech. Nero doskonale wiedział, jak Arctice musiało być ciężko przekonać się do towarzyszenia mu w podróży. Ale doceniał jej poświęcenie. I jej obecność. Jego przyjaciółka nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak trudno mu było bez niej wytrzymać. - Więc jaki jest plan? – ponowiła pytanie Arctica. Nero rozejrzał się na boki, upewniając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać swojej towarzyszce: - Raz na jakiś czas najwięksi handlarze żywym towarem w całym Wszechświecie zjeżdżają na Madraen, by sprzedać swoich niewolników królowi Ihthranowi. Sam Ihthran od lat wybiera tylko najlepszych wojowników z nieznanych nam, jeszcze, powodów, oraz niewolnice… wiadomo do jakich celów – spojrzał znacząco na towarzyszkę. Arctica wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o stojącym przed nią zadaniu. - Mówią, że zaufanie Ihthrana bardzo łatwo jest zdobyć, jeśli ma się wystarczająco interesujący towar – kontynuował Nero. – A ty niewątpliwie takim jesteś. Dziewczyna prychnęła. - To miał być komplement? – zapytała. - Jeśli chcesz. - Hm. Więc mam pełnić rolę przynęty? - Użyłbym innego określenia, ale w sumie masz rację. Dzięki tobie będę mógł się zbliżyć do Ihthrana, udobruchać go, wyciągnąć od niego informacje, gdzie i po co trzyma wszystkich kupionych dla siebie niewolników… i, rzecz jasna, wykorzystać je. Oczywiście jeśli tylko się mu spodobasz. W co nie wątpię – Uśmiechnął się do Arctici. Ta odwróciła głowę, próbując skryć rumieńce. - Czyli Turaga wysłał dwójkę Toa do zinfiltrowania i obalenia władcy jednej z najlepiej rozwiniętych wysp we Wszechświecie? – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Wygląda na to, że Vrex chce się pozbyć nie tylko konkurencji, ale również nas – dodała ponuro. Słysząc te słowa, jej przyjaciel zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie jesteśmy tu sami – wyjaśnił po chwili. – Na Madraen od dłuższego czasu działa grupa rebeliantów, która próbuje skończyć z rządami Ihthrana i całym tym niewolnictwem… To właśnie im Turaga Arkin zgodził się zaoferować naszą pomoc... – widząc spojrzenie Arctici, natychmiast się poprawił: – To znaczy, Vrex kazał mu ją zaoferować. Toa Lodu westchnęła cicho. Nie wątpiła w możliwości Nero, jednak cały ten plan wydawał się jej dość… ryzykowny. Miała niepokojące przeczucie, że coś pójdzie nie tak… - Hej, ty! – krzyknął ktoś za ich plecami. Odwrócili się. - Ile chcesz za tę ślicznotkę? – zapytał barczysty Skakdi, najwyraźniej handlarz, uśmiechając się do Toa Dźwięku. Nero zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Wybacz, ale ona nie jest na sprzedaż – odparł. – Nie dla takich jak ty. Skakdi nic sobie z tego nie robił, wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął jeszcze bardziej nalegać: - Chcesz ją sprzedać do zamku? Daj spokój, tylko by się tam marnowała… Za to ja porządnie bym się nią zajął! - Powiedziałem: nie – uciął Toa. Handlarz złapał się za podbródek i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej. - Uparty jesteś, hm? – rzekł. – Posłuchaj, mogę ci dać za nią dwadzieścia tysięcy widgetów. To chyba dobra cena za taką śliczną twarzyczkę – spojrzał łapczywie na Arcticę. Toa Lodu nie wytrzymała. - Posłuchaj, ty padalcu, jeśli myślisz, że kupisz mnie za jakieś mar—Aahh!! – Nero uciszył ją ostrym pociągnięciem łańcucha. Tak ostrym, że Arctica poleciała do tyłu, upadając i obijając się o kocie łby. Skakdi zapowietrzył się, znieważony. - Śmiesz podnosić na mnie głos, larwo?! – ryknął, sięgając po spoczywający przy basie bicz. Nim zdołał schłostać nieposłuszną niewolnicę, stanął przed nim Nero. - Najmocniej przepraszam. Dopiero niedawno ją schwytano… Jak widać nie nauczyła się jeszcze, gdzie teraz jest jej miejsce – Toa Dźwięku spojrzał pogardliwie na dziewczynę. Arctica odpowiedziała mu równie nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Bronisz niewolnicy? – zagrzmiał zdenerwowany Zakazianin. - Nie. Po prostu pilnuję, żeby jej stan się nie pogorszył. Mogłaby wtedy stracić na wartości. Przez kogoś takiego jak ty – Nero zmrużył groźnie oczy. Podobnie uczynił Skakdi. Zamieszaniem zainteresowała się dwójka miejskich strażników. Widząc zbliżających się ludzi Ihthrana, Toa Dźwięku mruknął pod nosem jakąś obelgę pod adresem handlarza i ruszył dalej. Arctica chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak kolejne szarpnięcie łańcucha jej w tym przeszkodziło. Dziewczyna natychmiast podniosła się z ziemi i podążyła za towarzyszem. Po chwili oboje zniknęli w tłumie. Odchodząc, do ich uszu przez moment dobiegał jeszcze głos odgrażającego się Skakdi: - Popamiętasz mnie! Zobaczysz! Ta siksa będzie moja! Kiedy znaleźli się już wystarczająco daleko od tamtego niefortunnego miejsca, Nero zwrócił się po cichu do przyjaciółki: - Wybacz za tamto. Nic ci nie jest? - Nie, nie… - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, skrywszy zadrapania pod płaszczem. Zaraz potem dodała, jakby uprzedzając słowa towarzysza: – Wiem, wiem. Musiałeś sprawiać odpowiednie wrażenie. Toa Dźwięku odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że Arctica nie ma mu za złe. Czego jak czego, ale tego nie byłby w stanie znieść. Przez dalszą drogę nie przytrafiło się im nic nadzwyczajnego, tylko kilku zbirów oglądało się za niewolnicą Yte’a. Wreszcie dwójka Toa dotarła pod pałac. - Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał Nero. Arctica, choć niechętnie, przytaknęła. Weszli na szczyt schodów w odcieniu piasku i wkroczyli do pałacu. *** Ozdobione pierścieniami ciemnozielone palce postukiwały o podłokietnik masywnego tronu, równie złotego co zbroja, naszyjniki, łańcuchy oraz sama korona władcy wyspy Madraen, Ihthrana. Król spoczywał na swoim siedzisku, spoglądając z podziwem na potężnie zbudowanego niewolnika, powalającego Rahkina, jego najsilniejszego sługę, na marmurową podłogę w okręgu na środku komnaty. Do tej pory tylko niektórym sprowadzonym niewolnikom udało się tego dokonać. Rahkin był ich próbą, „wyznacznikiem jakości”, jak to określał sam władca, jeśli byli w stanie go pokonać w pojedynku, byli gotowi stawić czoła wyzwaniom, jakie szykował dla nich król… oraz zapewnić widzom rozrywkę. A Ihthranowi dochody. Jeśli natomiast nie dawali rady, odsyłał ich i ich panów z powrotem. Ewentualnie, jeśli nie wydawali się być całkiem do niczego, przeznaczał ich do różnych pomniejszych prac. Ale takich nigdy nie kupował za więcej niż pięćset widgetów. Nie byli tego warci. Nie mieli szans przeżyć na Arenie. - Hm… – mruknął ociężale król, spoglądając to na dyszącego Rahkina, to na posyłającego mu nienawistne spojrzenie niewolnika, to na uśmiechającego się skrycie jego pana, wysokiego, barczystego Vortixx. – Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Niewielu udało się powalić gołymi rękoma mojego najsilniejszego sługę. Będzie z niego pożytek – zwrócił się do Xianina. – Ile za niego żądasz, dobry człowieku? - To wojownik elitarnej klasy, Wasza Wysokość – odrzekł Vortixx. – Myślę, że czterdzieści tysięcy widgetów będzie odpowiednią ceną. Ihthran ponownie mruknął i szepnął coś do stojących po jego bokach doradców odzianych w długie, kremowe szaty. Po chwili ponownie powiedział: - Jestem gotów zapłacić za niego trzydzieści dwa tysiące. Vortixx przez chwilę myślał, po czym rzekł: - Trzydzieści siedem, Wasza Dostojność? - Trzydzieści trzy. - Trzydzieści pięć? Władca spojrzał na swoich doradców. Ci, po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, pokiwali głowami. Król odwzajemnił gest i znów zwrócił się do handlarza. - A więc trzydzieści pięć tysięcy. – Na te słowa Xianin uśmiechnął się dostojnie, a niewolnik spojrzał na niego wrogo, najwyraźniej uznając tę kwotę za niewartą jego ceny. – Panowie, zajmijcie się nim – Ihthran skinął swoim sługusom, a dwójka z nich zbliżyła się do Vortixx i odeszła z nim na stronę, podczas gdy kilku pałacowych osiłków zniknęło wraz ze świeżo nabytym niewolnikiem za jednymi z licznych zamkowych drzwi. Rahkin podniósł się i odszedł pod ścianę, dłonią uciskając swój lewy bark. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe na prezentację kolejnego towaru, król rozgrzmiał swoim niskim głosem: - Następny! Arctica przełknęła ślinę. Chciała po raz ostatni spojrzeć na Nero, zobaczyć odpowiadający jej uśmiech… ale wiedziała, że nie mogą okazywać żadnych emocji. Żadnych takich emocji. Toa Dźwięku pociągnął ją za sobą i oboje wyszli na środek komnaty. - Witam, Wasza Miłość – powiedział Nero i ukłonił się. – Nazywam się Yte, jestem piratem i łowcą niewolników z Południowych Wysp oraz kapitanem Cienia Śmierci, z którego załogą schwytałem tę oto damę – wskazał na stojącą obok niego skrytą pod płaszczem Arcticę. - Yte, tak? – spytał władca. – Słyszałem o tobie wiele historii. Nero uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie. - To dla mnie zaszczyt, Wasza Ekscelencjo. Ihthran zaśmiał się cicho. - Jestem ciekaw czy chociaż niektóre z nich są prawdziwe… Ale nie czas teraz na to. Kim dokładnie jest twoja zdobycz? - Już wyjaśniam, Wasza Wspaniałość – odparł Nero i szybkim ruchem zrzucił płaszcz okalający jego towarzyszkę, odsłaniając bladoszare ciało o ponętnych kształtach, odziane w absurdalnie skąpy, czarny strój, próbujące wyrwać się z uścisku łańcuchu i kajdan, byleby tylko uciec jak najdalej od wszystkich nagle zwróconych w jego stronę łakomych spojrzeń. – Oto jej wysokość Senthia, władczyni wyspy Nakano. Moi ludzie schwytali ją, gdy podróżowała wraz ze swoją załogą w pobliżu Quentris, na południu Wszechświata. Bywa trochę nieposłuszna, ale powinna się dostosować. W końcu to świeży towar. Odpowiedziało mu mocniejsze szarpnięcie łańcucha. - Jak śmiesz tak o mnie mówić?! – warknęła Arctica. – Jestem królową! Powinieneś padać przede mną na kolana! Toa Dźwięku tylko prychnął. - Ktoś taki jak ty powinien wiedzieć, że nie należy zapuszczać się w okolice takich wysp jak Quentris z tak marnie uzbrojoną załogą... wasza wysokość – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z nieukrywaną pogardą. – Popełniłaś jednak błąd, i właśnie dlatego zostaniesz niewolnicą. - Nigdy nie nazwę cię panem, łotrze! – Wzrok dziewczyny był pełen nienawiści i gniewu. Ihthran, do tej pory przyglądający się tej rozmowie z rozbawieniem, w końcu odezwał się: - Wygadana jest. Prawdziwa władczyni, nie znosi, gdy traktuje się ją z góry – zaśmiał się. – Trzeba będzie jej pokazać, gdzie jest jej miejsce. Na początku wszyscy tacy są. Wierzą w ideę indywidualnej siły, ha! Ale nawet ci najbardziej uparci mają swoje słabości, które można wykorzystać. Wystarczy trochę cierpliwości. W końcu wszyscy się poddają. Yte pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z królem. Senthia jednak dalej nie dawała za wygraną. - Zabierzesz te słowa do grobu, łajdaku! – Chciała rzucić się na Ihthrana, ale pociągnięcie łańcucha ją przed tym powstrzymało. – Kiedy moi ludzie się o tym dowiedzą, wytropią cię i spalą! Spalą was wszystkich! – Powiodła wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Śmiech łowców i samego króla rozniosły się po całym pomieszczeniu. Twarz niewolnicy skryła się pod rumieńcem. Po chwili Ihthran głośno klasnął, uciszając wszystkich, i zwrócił się do Yte’a: - Ostra jest. Takie są najlepsze – uśmiechnął się znacząco. – Kiedy w końcu ulegają twojej woli, satysfakcja jest niesamowita. Powiedz mi, łowco, dlaczego chcesz się pozbyć tak uroczej dziewczyny? - Dałem jej wybór, Wasza Dostojność. Ja albo moja załoga. Wybrała mnie. Wybrała mądrze. Ja jednak prowadzę wojownicze życie, nie mam czasu na dyscyplinowanie takich niewolnic. Uznałem więc, że tylko by się u mnie marnowała. A przecież mogła trafić na dwór takiego wspaniałego władcy jak Pan, Wasza Wspaniałość. Król ponownie się zaśmiał. - Och, doprawdy, schlebiasz mi. - Mówię tylko jak jest. - Dobrze więc. Powiedz mi, łowco, jak ciężko było ją zdobyć? Ilu z jej ludzi zginęło? O ile, rzecz jasna, nie zdecydowałeś się oszczędzić wszystkich… ale szczerze w to wątpię, sądząc po tym, co tu zaprezentowałeś. - Czterdziestu, Wasza Wysokość. Czterdziestu jej ludzi zginęło. Cała załoga. - Mhm. A straty w twojej załodze? - Zero. - Hmmm… – mruknął władca. – Widać, że znasz się na rzeczy. Dobrze. Ile za nią chcesz? W oku Nero pojawił się błysk. Ihthran łyknął przynętę. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Arctica z jakiegoś powodu nie była z tego aż tak zadowolona. - To osoba zajmująca wysokie stanowisko, sama władczyni wyspy Nakano, jednego z kluczowych miejsc Archipelagu Otoko – rzekł Yte. – W dodatku w nienaruszonym stanie. No, prawie nienaruszonym. Po drodze nie obyło się bez paru otarć, ale myślę, że można na to przymknąć oko. Uważam, że odpowiednią ceną za tę niewolnicę będzie… sto tysięcy widgetów. W całej komnacie dało się słyszeć głośny pomruk. Nero pozostał niewzruszony. Arctica chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, czując, jak wzrok władcy dokładnie analizuje każdy skrawek jej ciała. Ihthran powoli zaczął przygryzać kciuk. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana tylko głośnym oddechem wciąż dyszącego jeszcze Rahkina. Jeden z doradców położył dłoń na ramieniu Ihthrana, próbując mu coś powiedzieć, ten jednak odtrącił go, jakby nie chciał go słuchać. W końcu przemówił: - Nie lękasz się stąpać po cienkim lodzie, prawda, przybyszu? Muszę przyznać… zaimponowałeś mi. Niech będzie sto tysięcy widgetów. Nero odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. Skinął głową i przekazał Arcticę sługom Ihthrana. - Interesy z Panem to czysta przyjemność – ukłonił się. - To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, łowco – odrzekł Ihthran. – Podobasz mi się, Yte. Nie boisz się ryzyka. Wiesz, czego chcesz. Brakuje mi takich ludzi. Powiedz, nie wolałbyś porzucić swojego awanturniczego życia, by dołączyć do mnie na moim dworze? Miałbyś tu wszystkiego pod dostatkiem, kto wie, może nawet pozwoliłbym ci zabawić się z moją świeżo nabytą niewolnicą… – uśmiechnął się znacząco i rzucił okiem na Arcticę. - Byłby to dla mnie zaszczyt, Wasza Ekscelencjo. - Ha! Oczywiście, że by był – zarechotał król. – Posłuchaj, mój drogi… Jutro organizowana jest biesiada z okazji otwarcia Igrzysk… Nawet nie myśl o niepojawieniu się na niej! - Jakże bym śmiał, Panie – ponownie ukłonił się Yte. – Jednak najpierw wolałbym otrzymać zapłatę, jeśli Wasza Wysokość pozwoli. - Ach, no tak! Dazzahk! Beriar! Zajmijcie się naszym gościem – Ihthran skinął dwójce swoich sługusów, a ci zbliżyli się do Nero i odeszli z nim na stronę. Arctica odprowadziła swojego towarzysza smutnym wzrokiem. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał… Przeniosła wzrok na króla. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej łapczywie. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. *** Nero oparł ramiona o balustradę jednego z pałacowych tarasów. W dole rozpościerał się widok miasta tonącego w blasku zachodzących słońc. Toa Dźwięku westchnął cicho. Teraz, kiedy zyskał zaufanie Ihthrana, wszystko powinno pójść zgodnie z planem. Nero mimo wszystko martwił się o Arcticę. Wiedział, że emocje nie powinny brać nad nim góry, zwłaszcza na misji, lecz nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Po prostu się martwił. Obawiał się, że Toa Lodu może przydarzyć się coś złego. W końcu zostawił ją samą w rękach władcy jednego z najgorszych miejsc w całym Wszechświecie. Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało na samą myśl o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które Ihthran może jej zrobić. Jednak wierzył, że Arctica sprosta swemu zadaniu. Była silna. Dużo silniejsza, niż mogło się wydawać. Na pewno nie złamałby jej ktoś taki jak Ihthran. Inaczej Nero nigdy nie zgodziłby się na to, by wzięła udział w tej misji, bez względu na to, jak sama bardzo by chciała. Mimo wszystko, gdzieś w głębi duszy Toa Dźwięku miał złe przeczucie, że jego przyjaciółce może stać się krzywda. A wtedy on będzie miał ją sumieniu. Nie mógłby sobie tego wybaczyć. Odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy, zawsze starał się o nią troszczyć, być jej, można by rzec, mentorem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. Być może nakazywała mu tak jego natura Toa. A może było to coś innego. Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Oboje byli wtedy jeszcze nieobeznanymi, niedoświadczonymi Toa. Ona wdała się w walkę z jakimś masywnym Zakazianinem i o mało nie zginęła. On zjawił się w ostatniej chwili i uratował jej życie. Od tamtej pory zawsze trzymali się razem. Wspólnie bronili mieszkańców Artas Nui przed niebezpieczeństwami. Uzupełniali się. Byli jak dwie dopełniające się części mechanizmu. Tam, gdzie nie wystarczała siła i intelekt Nero, nadrabiali zwinnością i zawziętością Arctici. Tworzyli naprawdę zgraną parę. Gdy spoglądał na znikające za horyzontem słońca, myśli Nero zeszły na inny tor. Pomyślał o wszystkich niewolnikach zgromadzonych na tej wyspie. Oddalonych od domu. Pozbawionych jakichkolwiek nadziei na odzyskanie wolności. Czuł ich strach. Rezygnację. Rozpacz. Były przytłaczające. Nie mógł pojąć, jak można było traktować żywe, rozumne istoty jak towar, przedmiot handlu, sprzedawać ich i oddawać w cudze ręce, decydować o ich losie i przeznaczeniu, o tym, jak potoczy się ich życie. To było wbrew woli Wielkiego Ducha. A na to Nero, jako Toa, nie mógł pozwolić. W końcu na niebie zagościły gwiazdy, a chłodny wieczorny wiatr owiał stojącego samotnie na królewskim tarasie mężczyznę. Nero ponownie westchnął i zmierzył w stronę wejścia do pałacu, gdzie Ihthran pozwolił mu spędzić dzisiejszą noc. „Możesz czuć się zaszczycony”, mówił. „Spędzisz noc w luksusie, jako jeden z nielicznych gości”. Toa prychnął. Tak, dostąpił wielkiego zaszczytu. Tak samo jak bandyci, łotry i zbiry porywające ludzi z ich domów i zamieniający ich życie w koszmar. Nero wolałby spędzić tę noc na ulicy, niż pośród tych łajdaków. Ale nie mógł odmówić samemu królowi, zwłaszcza, jeśli chciał mu się przypodobać. Poza tym, przynajmniej będzie bliżej Arctici. W pewnym sensie. Idąc przesadnie wystrojonym korytarzem, pomyślał o tym, jak wiele osób takich jak Yte, za którego się podawał, żyje w tym Wszechświecie, ba, jak wiele żyje na samej tej wyspie. Wiedział, że oni wszyscy stali na jego drodze w realizacji tego planu, który miał raz na zawsze zakończyć handel niewolnikami na Madraen. Przez chwilę zwątpił, czy na pewno da radę sprostać temu zadaniu. Po chwili jednak odrzucił to zmartwienie. Nie było siły, której Arctica i on by nie powstrzymali. Tak jak wiele lat temu na Artas Nui… *** Ośmionogi stwór pędził przez miasto, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Właśnie wydostał się z laboratorium kwatery głównej Vrexa, w którym Matoranie przeprowadzali nad nim różne eksperymenty. Drażnili go. Dręczyli. Sprawiali mu ból. Wystarczył jednak moment nieuwagi i gigantyczny insekt, połączony głową z jednym z tak bardzo znienawidzonych przez niego badaczy, zwany Karanakiem, szalał na wolności i pustoszył rozświetlane latarniami i widniejącymi na niebie gwiazdami ulice metropolii Artas Nui. Jego ryk roznosił się po całym mieście, podczas gdy stwór biegł na przód, wbijając ostre końce swoich długich, cienkich odnóży w ściany budynków i wyrywając ich fragmenty przy kolejnych krokach. Każdy, kto stał na jego drodze, był albo rozszarpywany przez jego szczękoczułki, albo roztapiany wypluwanym przez niego kwasem. Każdy, z wyjątkiem pewnej dwójki Toa, stojących na szczycie jednego z budynków tuż naprzeciw niego. Kiedy tylko ich zobaczył, Karanak ryknął wściekle i zaszarżował na dwójkę wojowników. Kobieta, odziana w biało-srebrną zbroję, odskoczyła w bok, podczas gdy mężczyzna w srebrno-czerwonym pancerzu wzbił się w powietrze, skierował czubek swojej włóczni w stronę mutanta i wystrzelił w niego wiązką energii. Karanak, porażony promieniem, ponownie ryknął i uderzył w ścianę jednego z pobliskich budynków, a szklane odłamki wbiły się w jego ciało. Toa wylądowali na ziemi i zbliżyli się do obezwładnionego insekta. A przynajmniej wydawało im się, że jest obezwładniony. Dziewczyna dobyła swoich Mroźnych Ostrzy, lecz nim zdążyła zaatakować, ostro zakończone pajęcze odnóża rzuciły się na nich, tnąc z zawrotną prędkością. Toa zręcznie bronili się przed atakami, blokując każdy cios, jednak ruchy Karanaka były zbyt szybkie, by mogli wykonać jakikolwiek kontratak. To zaczęło działać wojowniczce na nerwy. Szybkim ruchem odparła nacierające na nią odnóża, podskoczyła i zamachnęła się ostrzami, gotowa wbić je w ciało potwora. Nie zauważyła jednak kolejnej pary odnóży, które odrzuciły ją na kilka bio. Dziewczyna walnęła w ścianę znajdującego się za nią wieżowca i powoli zsunęła się na ziemię. Poirytowana, natychmiast wstała, gotowa do kolejnego ataku, lecz jej partner ją przed tym powstrzymał: - Arctica, nie teraz! Toa Lodu, choć niechętnie, skinęła głową i schowała swoje ostrza. Karanak, widząc, że ta go nie atakuje, skupił całą swoją uwagę na Nero, powoli zapędzając go w ślepą uliczkę. Mężczyzna sprawnymi ruchami włóczni bronił się przed atakami, nie był jednak w stanie odeprzeć siły mutanta. Z każdą chwilą przesuwał się do tyłu. W końcu dotknął plecami ściany, a wtedy przednia para pajęczych nóg przyszpiliła go do niej. Mógł teraz tylko obserwować zbliżające się ku niemu szczękoczułki, gotowe rozszarpać go na strzępy. Kiedy te znalazły się w odległości kilku centymetrów od jego twarzy, Toa Dźwięku dał sygnał swojej towarzyszce: - Arctica! Już! Nim Karanak zdążył się odwrócić, Toa Lodu wzbiła się w powietrze i zatopiła swoje ostrza w cielsku pająka, a to zaczęło pokrywać się szronem i lodem. Po kilku sekundach mutant przekształcił się w lodową bryłę. Arctica wylądowała miękko na ziemi i podeszła do Nero. - Dobra robota – powiedział mężczyzna, sięgając po wytrąconą wcześniej z jego ręki włócznię. - Dlaczego kazałeś mi wtedy nie atakować? - Bo właśnie tego ten pajęczak się spodziewał. Kiedy zobaczył, że nie atakujesz, uznał cię za nieszkodliwą i skupił się na mnie. A wtedy ty mogłaś go zajść od tyłu. I zrobić… to, co zrobiłaś – odparł, strzepując z ramienia lodowe kryształki. - Wiesz, że nie lubię wyłączać się z walki. - Domyślam się. Następnym razem to ty będziesz odciągać jego uwagę. Odpowiedział mu lekki kuksaniec w bok. Arctica posłała mu spojrzenie pełne pretensji. Zaraz potem jednak na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Nie potrafiła się gniewać na Nero. - Dobrze więc… – powiedziała. – Co teraz? - Teraz… – Nero spojrzał na zamrożonego gigantycznego insekta. – Będziemy musieli go jakoś stąd zabrać… *** Toa Dźwięku stanął przed wysokimi drzwiami z drewna, przyozdobionymi złocistymi ornamentami. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nie niepewnie, po czym nacisnął klamkę i wkroczył do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się sporych rozmiarów przyzwoicie urządzony pokój, z wielkim, wyglądającym na niezwykle wygodne łożem stojącym pośrodku ściany. Obok niego Nero dostrzegł niewysoką Vortixx w skąpym, jasnoniebieskim stroju. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lekko zdziwiona, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że wszedł. - Jego Wysokość Ihthran przysłał mnie, bym… dotrzymywała Panu towarzystwa tej nocy – powiedziała nieco nieśmiało, chowając dłonie za plecami. Nero dopiero teraz zauważył stalową obrożę na jej szyi i odchodzący od niej łańcuch, sięgający do ziemi. Niewolnica. Ihthran naprawdę musiał go polubić. - Rozumiem… – Nero skinął głową, spoglądając na Xiankę. - Więc… czego Pan sobie życzy? Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Wyglądała na przestraszoną i niepewną siebie, choć zdecydowanie starała się to ukryć. Naprawdę nie chciał jej tego robić. Wiedział, że jest to część jego wizerunku jako łowcy Yte’a, ale naprawdę było mu jej żal. Poza tym, wolał nie myśleć, co Arctica by z nim zrobiła, jeśli by się o tym dowiedziała… Spojrzał w jej wyczekujące odpowiedzi zlęknięte oczy. - Snu – odrzekł krótko i położył się na łóżko. *** Arctica padła z hukiem na posadzkę królewskiej komnaty. Jej policzek nadal pulsował od siarczystego ciosu Ihthrana. Władca stanął nad nią, rzucając na dziewczynę swój ogromny cień. Pozostałe niewolnice stały skulone w kącie sali, z przestrachem obserwując dalszy bieg wydarzeń. - Nigdy ci się nie poddam – wycedziła Toa Lodu przez zaciśnięte zęby, lewą dłonią rozmasowując bok swojej twarzy. Ihthran wybuchł śmiechem. Można się było tego po nim spodziewać. - Wydaje mi się, że nie do końca rozumiesz sytuację, w której się znalazłaś, moja droga. Teraz to ja jestem twoim panem, a ty moją niewolnicą. I masz robić to, co ci każę, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Wzrok Arctici był lodowaty. Przerażająco lodowaty. - Nie jestem niczyją niewolnicą. Uciszyło ją kopnięcie w brzuch. Dziewczyna zgięła się w pół i rzuciła pod adresem władcy siarczyste przekleństwa, ten jednak zignorował je. - Dobrze, a teraz zacznijmy od początku – powiedział Ihthran, chwytając Arcticę za nogę i przyciągając ją ku sobie. Chwilę potem krzyk Toa Lodu rozniósł się po całym zamku. Rozdział 2 Nero w ciszy obserwował przygotowania do dzisiejszej biesiady w głównej pałacowej sali. Słudzy Ihthrana dookoła zajmowali się wieszaniem zasłon, ustawianiem mebli, przygotowaniem ozdób… Byli tak zajęci pracą, że pewnie nawet nie zwracali na niego uwagi. A nawet jeśli, nie mogli mu nic zrobić. Był w końcu ulubieńcem króla. Mimo, że przebywał na wyspie dopiero drugi dzień. Aktywował swoją Kanohi Suletu, licząc na wyczytanie w myślach któregoś ze sługusów jakiejś cennej informacji o nadciągającym wydarzeniu. Wspomniane przez Ihthrana Igrzyska niewątpliwie były czymś ważnym, a jednak mówiono o nich tak niewiele. Dziwne. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie dotarło do niego nic znaczącego. Najwyraźniej zwyczajni słudzy władcy również mieli marne pojęcie o tych całych Igrzyskach. Albo te myśli były zagnieżdżone głębiej w ich umysłach. Gdyby bardziej się skupił, być może udałoby mu się je wyciągnąć. Nie mógł się jednak skoncentrować. Nie spał dobrze. Całą noc dręczyły go koszmary, w których widział Arcticę w… okropnych sytuacjach. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie mógł nic zrobić, aby jej pomóc. Co gorsza, uczucie niepokoju, które dręczyło go odkąd tylko przybyli na Madraen, i które tak bardzo starał się ukryć, nadal mu towarzyszyło. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić tę przeklętą wyspę. Ale miał misję, a jako Toa nie mógł zawieść. Nadal nie udało mu się pozyskać informacji. Przez moment chciał pójść zapytać samego króla, ale wolał nie narzucać się przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości. To mogło tylko rozgniewać Ihthrana, który i tak miał już pewnie mnóstwo spraw na głowie, a przy okazji zachwiać jego zaufanie. Poza tym, z pewnością dowie się czegoś więcej podczas uczty. Tylko, że nie chciał czekać. Nienawidził czekać. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tę misję. I mieć jak najwięcej czasu dla Arctici. Już miał zmierzyć w stronę wyjścia, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. - Witaj, Yte – do uszu Toa Dźwięku dobiegł głos Ihthrana. – Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Uroczystość jeszcze nie jest gotowa. Nero natychmiast wcielił się w postać łowcy. - Zauważyłem to, Wasza Wysokość. Ale widzę też, że przygotowania przebiegają bez zakłóceń. - Ma się rozumieć, ha! W końcu to jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń w całym Madraen… Otwierające jeszcze ważniejsze wydarzenie. Król zaczął powoli oprowadzać Yte’a po sali. Towarzyszący mu Rahkin bacznym wzrokiem obserwował przybysza, idąc kilka kroków za nimi. - Właśnie, co do tego… „wydarzenia”… – zaczął Nero. – Słyszałem, jak mówił pan coś o Igrzyskach, nie dowiedziałem się jednak o nich niczego więcej. - To bardzo dobrze. Nikt się niczego o nich nie dowiedział. Dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowałem. - To znaczy? Król zaśmiał się. - Dociekliwy jesteś. Widać mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. – Nero nie wiedział, czy ma to odebrać jako komplement, czy może wręcz przeciwnie. – Ale spokojnie, mój drogi. Dowiesz się wszystkiego. W swoim czasie. - A kiedy ten czas nadejdzie? - Niedługo. Jestem pewien, że podczas dzisiejszej uroczystości dowiesz się tyle, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Nero przytaknął. Tylko na to liczył. Jeszcze przez chwilę szli pałacowymi korytarzami, dekorowanymi przez sługusów Ihthrana w najbardziej wyszukany sposób. Kiedy tylko władca się zbliżał, zdawało się, że zaczynają intensywniej pracować. Najwidoczniej nie chcieli ściągnąć na siebie gniewu króla. To ponoć nie kończy się zbyt dobrze. - Jeśli wolno mi spytać, Wasza Dostojność – odezwał się w końcu Nero. – Jak sprawuje się moja zdobycz? Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawia problemów. Ihthran ponownie się roześmiał. - Jest naprawdę bardziej uparta niż sądziłem – odparł. – Ale w końcu się podda. Widać to po niej. Kiedy wreszcie się podporządkuje, będzie dobrym sługą. Jej upór i zaciętość świadczą o niezwykłej sile i wytrwałości, a to dobre cechy. - Ale mogą okazać się zgubne – zauważył Toa Dźwięku. - Nawet najsolidniejszy zamek w końcu upadnie. I nawet najkrnąbrniejszy niewolnik w końcu się podda. Cenię sobie takich, bo pogodzili się ze swoim losem. Postanowili się podporządkować… i przeżyć. - A ci, którzy nadal trwają przy swoim? - Nie rozumieją, że to naturalna kolej rzeczy, że silniejsi panują nad słabszymi. Są po prostu głupi. Zazwyczaj, aby zostali… „przetworzeni”, trafiają w ręce Rahkina… Albo nawet samych Upadłych. - Upadłych? - No, no, nie mogę ci zdradzać zbyt wiele! Wszystkiego dowiesz się podczas Igrzysk… O ile, rzecz jasna, zachcesz być ich świadkiem, w co nie wątpię. - Jakżeby inaczej. Jak mógłbym odmówić wzięcia udziału w tym, sądząc po całym tym szumie, niewątpliwie ważnym wydarzeniu? Rahkin mruknął coś za ich plecami, ale zignorowali to. - Muszę przyznać, imponujesz mi, Yte – powiedział władca. – Wielu uważa Madraen za prymitywną wyspę, bo zachowaliśmy swoje zwyczaje dotyczące niewolnictwa. Ty jednak zdajesz się rozumieć nas – mnie – bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Będę jeszcze bardziej zadowolony, jeśli zechcesz zająć honorowe miejsce tuż obok mnie podczas Igrzysk. Nero uśmiechnął się w duchu. Szło łatwiej, niż przypuszczał. - Z przyjemnością, Wasza Wysokość. Ihthran po raz kolejny się zaśmiał i poklepał Yte’a po ramieniu. - Doskonale! Teraz, wybacz mi, ale muszę zająć się sprawami organizacyjnymi… Przed nami wielka uroczystość. Mam nadzieję, że zjawisz się podczas biesiady! - Oczywiście, panie – Nero ukłonił się i odprowadził wzrokiem odchodzącego króla. Jego osoba go zadziwiała. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zdobędzie szacunek i zaufanie Ihthrana. Ale nie mógł narzekać. Im szybciej skończy misję, tym więcej czasu Arctica i on będą mieli dla siebie. Tylko ona i on. Na wieki. Poczuł na sobie paraliżujący wzrok Rahkina. Jego ciało przeszył przejmujący chłód. Mruknął coś pod nosem i zmierzył w kierunku swojej komnaty, cały czas obserwowany przez potężnego sługę władcy Madraen. *** Arctica padła na łóżko, ciężko dysząc. Wreszcie miała chwilę, by odsapnąć. Ihthran zajęty był przygotowywaniem jakiejś uroczystości, więc na pewien czas zostawił ją w spokoju. Nienawidziła go. Spędziła z nim tylko kilka godzin, ale i tak znalazł się na szczycie najbardziej znienawidzonych przez nią osób. Był obleśny. Podły. Zarozumiały. Traktował ją jak jakiś przedmiot, jak swoją własność. Im więcej o tym myślała, tym coraz bardziej chciała wynieść się z tej wyspy. Zanotowała sobie w głowie, żeby udusić Vrexa, gdy już wrócą do domu, za to, że ich w to wpakował, i Nero, za to, że się na to zgodził. Ale najpierw będzie musiała udusić Ihthrana. Za całokształt. Najlepiej zaraz. - Zabiję go – powiedziała sama do siebie. Druga niewolnica, siedząca do tej pory w kącie sali w milczeniu, prychnęła cicho. - Każda z nas tak mówiła – mruknęła. Arctica spojrzała na nią. Siedziała samotnie pod ścianą, rękoma obejmując kolana. Była ubrana w jasnobłękitny strój, skrywający czarne ciało, z maską Kanohi w tym samym niebieskim kolorze na twarzy. Wyglądała na Toa. Na jej szyi dostrzegła stalową obrożę, zapewne wykonaną z Ultianu, by zablokować jej moc żywiołu. Najwyraźniej została załatwiona w ten sam sposób, co Arctica – oddana władcy jak jakaś rzecz, bez jakiejkolwiek formy obrony. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytała po chwili Toa Lodu. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Wszystkie na początku stawiałyśmy opór. – Powiodła wzrokiem po pozostałych niewolnicach. Niektóre z nich pokiwały smutno głowami. – Opierałyśmy się Ihthranowi. Myślałyśmy, że wtedy da nam spokój. Ale on jest silniejszy, niż ci się wydaje. Ma swoje metody. W końcu złamał każdą z nas. Ciebie też to spotka, prędzej czy później. W jej oczach widać było kompletną pustkę, tak, jakby ich właścicielka była tylko martwą skorupą, którą ktoś dawno temu opróżnił z jakichkolwiek emocji i chęci do życia. Arctica musiała przyznać, że gdzieś w głębi, najgłębszej głębi jej lodowatego serca, zrobiło jej się… żal tej dziewczyny. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Arctica poczuła to dziwne uczucie, jakim było… współczucie. - Jesteś Toa? Niewolnica przeniosła na nią swoje puste, zielone oczy. - Nie ma znaczenia, kim jestem. Wszyscy są tutaj równi. Musimy się podporządkować, albo spotka nas kara. Pobicie. Rahkin. Albo nawet Igrzyska. Wtedy jesteś już skazana na śmierć. Na wspomnienie o Igrzyskach, zmysły Arctici pobudziły się. Być może to właśnie była informacja, której poszukiwała. - Igrzyska? – powtórzyła, licząc, że dziewczyna wyjawi coś więcej. Tym razem odezwała się inna niewolnica, stojąca pod ścianą Vortixx w czerwonej szacie: - Ihthran organizuje je co roku. Niewolnicy walczą na arenie, by wyłonić spośród siebie najlepszego wojownika – powiedziała, wpatrując się w jakimś daleki punkt za oknem. – Tłumy to uwielbiają – dodała ponuro. – Zwłaszcza, że Igrzyska może zobaczyć każdy. Toa Lodu przeanalizowała to wszystko. Więc po to Ihthran wybierał tylko niewolników nadających się do walki. Tylko tacy mogli zapewnić wystarczającą rozrywkę. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczała. Coś jej jednak tu nie grało. - Miałby wydawać tyle pieniędzy na niewolników, tylko po to, żeby ich później powybijać na arenie? Vortixx wzruszyła ramionami. - Kto wie, co siedzi w jego chorej głowie. Może pieniądze od widzów mu to rekompensują. Albo po prostu lubi napawać się widokiem czyjegoś cierpienia i śmierci. To by nawet do niego pasowało. Arctica zamyśliła się. Być może ta dziewczyna miała rację. Być może Ihthran był zwyczajnym psychopatą, którego pobudzał czyjś ból. Ale za nic w świecie nie mogła pojąć, jak mógł wykorzystywać cudze życia do zaspokojenia swoich chorych fantazji. Decydować o czyimś losie. Zsyłać ich na śmierć. Na rzeź. Był potworem. A ona, jako Toa, musiała go powstrzymać. Taki był jej Obowiązek. Powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. Nie. Bycie Toa nie miało tu żadnego znaczenia. Nawet, gdyby była tylko małą, słabą i kruchą Matoranką, Arctica nie mogłaby pozwolić, by ten łajdak pozostał bezkarny. - Powstrzymam go – powiedziała. – Pójdzie na dno razem z całym swoim królestwem i wszystkimi sługami, którzy pomagają mu w tworzeniu tego piekła. Zapłaci za wszystko co zrobił, robi, i planuje zrobić. – Zacisnęła pięści. Pozostałe dziewczyny spojrzały na nią jak na wariatkę. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ci się uda? – zapytała siedząca pod ścianą niewolnica. – Będzie chciał cię zabić. Arctica parsknęła. - Zobaczymy, kto będzie pierwszy – odparła. *** Głośna muzyka uderzała w jego receptory słuchowe, a woń obfitych potraw i jaskrawych napoi wdzierała się do jego nosa, podczas gdy on przedzierał się przez zgromadzony w biesiadnej sali pałacu Ihthrana tłum. Kamienie świetlne wiszące pod sufitem oświetlały ogromne wnętrze, urządzone w najbardziej kunsztowny i zniewalający sposób, jaki tylko można sobie było wyobrazić. Każdemu z gości, a było ich tu naprawdę sporo, urocze kelnerki wręczyły szklanki z jasnoniebieskim napojem, podczas gdy ci czekali na wystąpienie króla. Nero również otrzymał kieliszek, powstrzymał się jednak z napiciem się. Nie ufał Ihthranowi. Na tyle. W końcu władca się zjawił, przy akompaniamencie podniosłych dźwięków. Wszystkie oczy i światła zwrócone zostały w jego stronę, zapadła głęboka cisza, wyczekująca na słowa króla. - Wszyscy wiecie, dlaczego się tu zebraliśmy – rzekł Ihthran. – Przed nami Igrzyska, wydarzenie, na które czekaliście - czekaliśmy - cały rok. Cieszcie się i radujcie, bowiem ponownie nasi najlepsi wojownicy zmierzą się na arenie, by wyłonić spośród siebie tego najwspanialszego, najpotężniejszego, który będzie naszym kluczem do zdobycia niewyobrażalnej mocy, przeogromnej potęgi, która sprawi, że cały świat i każda istota padnie przed nami na kolana! Rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki zachwytu. Król poczekał, aż goście się uspokoją, po czym kontynuował: - Każdy z was może być świadkiem tego wiekopomnego wydarzenia. Na każdego z was czekają niezapomniane emocje i przejmujące pojedynki. Każdy z was może na własne oczy zobaczyć początek nowej ery. Ery Ihthrana. Ery Madraen. Ery was wszystkich! Euforia ponownie rozbrzmiała w całym pomieszczeniu. Oklaski, wiwaty, okrzyki, gwizdy. Nero również klaskał, choć jego myśli wodziły gdzie indziej. Jeśli wspomniana przez Ihthrana „przeogromna potęga” nie była tylko przenośnią, wszystko wskazywało na to, że sprawy przybrały znacznie poważniejszy obrót. - A teraz rozkoszujcie się, czerpcie ile chcecie, bawcie się, bowiem być może już niedługo nasze królestwo znajdzie się na szczycie wszechświata! Ostatnia salwa ferworu zakończyła wystąpienie Ihthrana. Muzyka znów zabrzmiała, wszyscy zabrali się do wytrawnych potraw, tańczyli przy muzyce lub podziwiali skąpo odziane tancerki wijące się na podświetlonych podestach. Żadna z tych rzeczy go nie interesowała. Musiał teraz znaleźć Ihthrana. Odstawił nieopróżnioną szklankę na znajdujący się obok stół i zatopił się w tłumie zgromadzonych gości. Po kilku minutach odnalazł króla. Spoczywał na pozłacanym siedzisku, otoczony wianuszkiem niewolnic. W tym Arctici. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Yte’a, uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Nero odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Ah, Yte. Witaj. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że zdecydowałeś się zjawić na dzisiejszej uroczystości – rzekł władca. – Jak ci się podobało przemówienie? Czy budziło odpowiedni zachwyt i euforię? Arctica natychmiast podniosła wzrok i skierowała go na swojego towarzysza. W jej oczach widać było tęsknotę i boleść, jakby krzyczały „Zabierz mnie stąd”. Nero spojrzał na nią na moment. Tylko na moment. Zaraz potem zwrócił wzrok ku królowi. Nie mógł okazywać żadnych emocji Arctice. Nie teraz. - Było… wyjątkowe, Wasza Wysokość – odparł łowca. – Jednak mówił Pan, że dziś być może poznam odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania, a stało się wręcz przeciwnie - pańska przemowa tylko podnieciła moją ciekawość. - Bo tak miało być, ha! – roześmiał się Ihthran. – Spokojnie Yte, już wkrótce się dowiesz, wkrótce wszyscy się dowiedzą. A teraz rozkoszuj się czym zechcesz, korzystaj z czego tylko pragniesz, noc jeszcze młoda… Może zechciałbyś zabawić się z którąś z moich dziewcząt? – Mówiąc to, król powiódł dłonią po otaczających go niewolnicach. W oczach Arctici dało się dostrzec błagalny błysk. - Właściwie, jeśli Wasza dostojność pozwoli… – zaczął Yte. – Chętnie bym sprawdził, czy moja zdobycz nauczyła się już, gdzie jej miejsce – łypnął okiem na Toa Lodu. - Ależ proszę cię bardzo, ha! Jest cała twoja. Możesz z nią zrobić, co ci się żywnie podoba. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz. - Niezmiernie dziękuję, Wasza Miłość – ukłonił się mężczyzna. Arctica mruknęła pod nosem jakąś obelgę pod adresem króla i łowcy, ale w rzeczywistości nie mogła się doczekać spędzenia chwili sam na sam z Nero. Dwójka Toa odeszła i zajęła wolne miejsce w kącie sali. Kiedy tylko Nero usiadł, Arctica usadowiła się na jego kolanach i namiętnie go pocałowała. Trwało to kilka chwil, dla dziewczyny była to cała wieczność. Kiedy wreszcie ich usta się rozłączyły, Nero spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Nie wczuwasz się zbytnio w swoją rolę? – uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Wybacz, po prostu… – Arctica odwróciła wzrok. – Brakuje mi ciebie. Nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać w tym miejscu. Ihthran jest obleśny i robi ze mną… okropne rzeczy… Nie zniosę tego więcej. Chcę wracać. – Serce Toa Dźwięku krajało się na sam widok jej błagalnego spojrzenia. Nero pogładził ją po głowie. - Domyślam się, co musisz przeżywać. Ale dopóki nie znajdziemy sposobu na obalenie Ihthrana, nadal będziesz musiała udawać jego niewolnicę – powiedział Nero i przytulił ją na pocieszenie. Arctica go odtrąciła. - Nie, Nero. Nie. Tobie jest łatwo mówić, bo cały dzień siedzisz w wygodnym pokoju w pałacu i jedyne co musisz robić, to podlizywać się królowi. A ja muszę spędzać czas z tym… paskudztwem. - Arctica… – Toa Dźwięku położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko. Ale czasami musimy się poświęcić dla dobra innych. - Ale ja nie chcę się poświęcać. Chcę po prostu wykończyć Ihthrana i zakończyć to wszystko. Jak najszybciej. Nie możesz po prostu zebrać ludzi i uderzyć? - Tak bezmyślny atak mógłby się dla nas źle skończyć – odrzekł wojownik. – A wtedy ciebie spotkałby jeszcze gorszy los niż dotychczas. Musimy się dobrze przygotować, Arctica. Musimy zebrać informacje. - Informacje, informacje… – przedrzeźniła go dziewczyna. – Tyle o tym mówisz, a czy w ogóle skontaktowałeś się z tymi całymi rebeliantami? Nero speszył się. - Nie… Toa Lodu posłała mu gniewnie spojrzenie. Nero natychmiast dodał, uprzednio upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje: - Miałem się z nimi spotkać dzisiejszej nocy. Nie chciałem się zapuszczać w podejrzane miejsce przed dzisiejszą uroczystością, bo mogliby mnie na nią nie wpuścić. Lepiej mi powiedz, czy udało ci się coś wyciągnąć od Ihthrana. Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Niewiele więcej niż to, co powiedział dzisiaj przed rozpoczęciem… A ty? - Ja tak samo… Jeśli ta cała „niewyobrażalna moc”, o której mówił, nie jest tylko przenośnią, sprawa może okazać się bardziej poważna, niż przypuszczaliśmy… Musimy się dowiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi – przez chwilę milczał. – Jak myślisz, może trzeba użyć bardziej… perswazyjnego sposobu? Arctica znieruchomiała. - Co masz na myśli…? W odpowiedzi Nero posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. - Jesteś jego niewolnicą. Być może jeśli uda ci się do niego odpowiednio… zbliżyć, powie coś więcej. Oczy dziewczyny momentalnie rozszerzyły się, kiedy Arctica uświadomiła sobie, co jej partner ma na myśli. - O nie, Nero. Co to, to nie. Ledwo wytrzymuję to, co Ihthran ze mną teraz robi… Mam się jeszcze sama do niego zalecać? Zgłupiałeś? Dlaczego sam nie spróbujesz czegoś od niego wyciągnąć? - Mam zaufanie Ihthrana, to fakt. Ale nie powie mi więcej, niż powinienem wiedzieć. A tobie przypadkiem może coś zdradzić… Jeśli odpowiednio do tego podejdziesz. Toa Lodu niemal gotowała się w środku z wściekłości. - Mam się bawić w nadworną dziwkę?! Zapomnij. - Arctica, spokojnie… – Złapał ją za podróbek i spojrzał w oczy. – To nasza jedyna szansa. Masz do tego idealne możliwości. Zrób to, proszę. Zrób to dla mnie. Dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swojego przyjaciela, tłumiąc w sobie złość, aż wreszcie wypuściła głośno powietrze. - No dobrze. Niech ci będzie – powiedziała. – Ale tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz. Jeżeli mi się nie uda, obiecaj, że zabierzesz mnie z tej wyspy i już nigdy tu nie wrócimy. - Tego nie mogę zrobić… - Nero… - Dobrze. Dobrze. Obiecuję. Arctica uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i wtuliła w pierś Toa Dźwięku. Ten pogładził ją lekko po plecach. - Dziękuję – szepnęła dziewczyna. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Robię to tylko dla ciebie. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że ci ludzie naprawdę potrzebują pomocy - naszej pomocy. Dlatego proszę, postaraj się. Nie możemy zawieść. - Ciii… Nie zawiodę. Nie mówmy już o tym – Arctica przybliżyła usta do ucha przyjaciela. - Więc co teraz? – zapytał Nero. - Teraz… – Toa Lodu owinęła nogi wokół talii mężczyzny i oplotła ręce na jego szyi. – Mamy cały wieczór tylko dla siebie. *** Noc otuliła go swoim wiatrem, kiedy opuścił pałacowe mury. Nero poprawił okalający go płaszcz, kiedy mocniejszy podmuch zrzucił kaptur z jego głowy. Jeszcze raz upewnił się, czy nikt go nie widzi. Jako królewski ulubieniec nie powinien mieć problemów z wychodzeniem z zamku o dowolnej, nawet tak późnej, porze, wolał jednak pozostać nierozpoznany. Tak dla pewności. Uroczystość zakończyła się dobrą godzinę temu. Większość gości była wyczerpana i zmęczona, więc szybko poszła spać. Cały pałac i okoliczne budynki ogarnęła martwa cisza, lecz nawet w środku nocy w niektórych miejscach miasta widać było palące się światła. Najwidoczniej Madraen nigdy nie zasypiało. Zawsze czuwało. Nagle nocną ciszę rozproszył jakiś dźwięk. Nero skrył się za postumentem i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Jego moc żywiołu wyłapała gdzieś nieopodal kroki dwóch postaci, jedne wolniejsze, nieregularne, drugie szybkie, stanowcze. Po chwili Toa Dźwięku ujrzał Rahkina, popychającego do przodu zmaltretowanego niewolnika, tego samego, który walczył przed obliczem Ihthrana w dniu prezentacji. Na szczęście żaden z nich go nie zauważył, obaj zniknęli za niewielkimi drzwiami za rogiem pałacu. Nero odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Choć miał iść teraz na spotkanie z madraeńskimi rebeliantami, ta sytuacja wydała mu się dość ciekawa. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, po czym zbliżył się do kamiennych drzwi, otworzył je ostrożnie i zszedł w dół po stromych schodach, prosto we wszechogarniającą ciemność. Szedł coraz niżej i niżej. Głębiej i głębiej. Z czasem mrok całkowicie go ogarnął, jedynie jego oczy i światełko sercowe dawały jakikolwiek blask. Nero schodził dalej, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok, dłonią dotykając chropowatej ściany. W miarę jak szedł niżej, docierało do niego ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze. Najwyraźniej był już dobrych kilka bio pod ziemią. Zaczął obawiać się, że po drodze minął niewidoczne w ciemności boczne drzwi i teraz schodził w niekończącą się nicość. Lecz po chwili dostrzegł na końcu tunelu blade światło. Przyspieszył kroku. W końcu stanął na ostatnim stopniu i znalazł się w ciasnym, lecz bardziej przestronnym niż strome zejście, korytarzu, skręcającym w prawą stronę. Gdzieś w oddali jarzyło się światło. Nero zmierzył w tamtą stronę, gdy nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Natychmiast schował się we wnęce w ścianie, na tyle głębokiej, by pozwolić mu zostać niezauważonym. Toa Dźwięku wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Rahkin przeszedł tuż obok niego. Jednak nie zauważył go. Nero pozostał w ukryciu jeszcze kilka chwil, czekając, aż mężczyzna wespnie się po schodach na tyle wysoko, by go nie usłyszeć, po czym odetchnął z ulgą i udał się korytarzem w kierunku, z którego nadszedł Rahkin. Właśnie wtedy zgasło światło. Nero zaklął cicho i pozostał w bezruchu, uważnie nasłuchując. Minęła minuta. Dwie. Trzy. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Toa Dźwięku poczekał, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności i szedł dalej przed siebie. Powietrze stawało się coraz chłodniejsze, coraz cięższe, przy każdym oddechu z ust Nero wydobywał się białawy obłok. Mężczyzna nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego serce zaczynało bić coraz szybciej. Atmosfera była przejmująca, przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Nero czuł się, jakby ktoś zasiał w nim Cień, rosnący z każdą chwilą, przerażający go. Chwilę potem jednak potrząsnął głową, starając się o tym nie myśleć. Wreszcie stanął przed grubymi, stalowymi drzwiami. Nie widząc lepszej alternatywy, pchnął je przed siebie. Nie były zakluczone, ale otwarcie ich nawet na centymetr kosztowało go sporo wysiłku. Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, zawiasy nie wydawały praktycznie żadnego dźwięku. Odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, dziękując za to Mata Nui. Kiedy tylko wszedł do środka, od razu uderzył w niego zapach stęchlizny. Oczom Nero ukazały się dziesiątki istot zamkniętych w ciasnych celach, oddzielonych od siebie żelaznymi kratami. Każdy z więźniów nosił wyraźne ślady walki, siedział lub leżał w bezruchu z tym samym wyrazem zrezygnowania na twarzy. Wszyscy albo spali z otwartymi oczami, albo nie zauważyli Toa Dźwięku, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie było im wszystko jedno. Nero zląkł się w głębi duszy na sam widok stanu, w jakim byli. Ale przynajmniej znalazł odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie Ihthran przetrzymywał swoich niewolników… Na końcu pomieszczenia zobaczył następne stalowe drzwi z kratką, zapewne prowadzące do kolejnego takiego samego pomieszczenia jak to, w którym teraz się znajdował. Powoli zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Przy każdym jego kroku rozlegał się ciężki łomot, nikt jednak nie reagował. Nero zauważył, że podłoga, podobnie jak sufit, wykonane są z metalu. Zapewne z Ultianu, sądząc po aurze, jaką emanowały. Nieopodal drzwi Toa Dźwięku dostrzegł popychanego wcześniej przez Rahkina niewolnika. Siedział pod ścianą z rękoma opartymi na kolanach i jako jedyny spoglądał na Nero. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed nim i uklęknął. Niewolnik cały czas wpatrywał się w przybysza, lecz jego usta ani drgnęły, a wzrok nie wydawał się zdradzać jakiegokolwiek przestrachu, czy nawet zdziwienia. Toa aktywował swoją Kanohi Suletu, próbując wyczytać myśli wojownika. Wyczytał jedną. „Uciekaj stąd.” Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle Nero poczuł niewyobrażalny chłód, jakby czyjaś lodowata ręka ścisnęła jego serce. Zerwał się na równe nogi, ciężko dysząc. Wzrok niewolnika nadal był w nim utkwiony, lecz po chwili przeniósł się na punkt za mężczyzną. Nero odwrócił się… …i ujrzał to. Zza krat celi naprzeciwko spoglądała na niego odrapana maska w kształcie głowy wilka lub jakiegoś podobnego Rahi, spod której wypatrywało jedno czerwone oko. Drugie oko tkwiło w wyszczerbionej czaszce wystającej z szyi stwora, o ile w tym miejscu w ogóle znajdowała się szyja. Całe ciało stanowiła masa nienaturalnie powykręcanych kończyn, tak bardzo, że nie sposób było odróżnić rękę od nogi. Jedyne, co Nero mógł zidentyfikować, to wijący się przez środek ciała kręgosłup złożony z okrągłych, metalicznych kręgów. Stwór zawieszony był pod sufitem swojej klatki, wystawiając jedynie głowę przed siebie. Wydawać się mogło, że kreatura w swej postaci mogła z łatwością przecisnąć się przez kraty i go rozszarpać, zamiast tego jednak trwała w bezruchu. Jej wzrok był nieobecny, a jednak Nero czuł, że potwór nieustannie go obserwuje. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Z jakiegoś powodu, nagle zaczął czuć się nieswojo w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie zamierzał ignorować tego, co wyczytał przed chwilą w myślach niewolnika. Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie nadciąga, po czym zmierzył ku drzwiom, przed wyjściem jeszcze raz sprawdzając, czy powykręcana istota nadal jest na swoim miejscu. Kamień spadł mu z serca, widząc, że stwór pozostał w bezruchu, po chwili jednak atmosfera znów go przytłoczyła i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Będąc na szczycie schodów, zauważył, że drzwi znacznie trudniej jest otworzyć od strony podziemi. Nocny wiatr uderzył go w twarz, omal nie oszałamiając. Nero zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów, napawając się świeżym powietrzem. Zarzucił kaptur na głowę, spojrzał na boki i ruszył w głąb miasta, teraz wydającego mu się niezwykle przyjaznym. *** Podążał zgodnie ze wskazówkami otrzymanymi od buntowników, jeszcze przed dotarciem na wyspę. Powoli zapuszczał się w coraz biedniejsze dzielnice, pozbawione przepychu wszechobecnego w centrum miasta. Nie było tu prawie żadnych świateł, lecz blask księżyca wystarczająco oświetlał mu drogę. W końcu skręcił w najbardziej biedną, najbardziej brudną i najbardziej zaniedbaną uliczkę. Przeszedł kilka bio i znalazł się przed drzwiami dość wysokiego, prostego budynku o odrapanych ścianach. Była to jedyna budowla, z której okien biło jakiekolwiek światło – wszędzie dookoła panowała ciemność. Toa Dźwięku spróbował zajrzeć przez szybę do środka, była ona jednak zbyt zamglona i odrapana, by mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć. Aktywował swoją Kanohi, jednak nie wyczuł w środku niczego podejrzanego. W tej sytuacji wziął głęboki wdech i pociągnął za klamkę, a drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc zawiasami. Przed Nero pojawiła się postać Rahkina. Toa już miał sięgnąć po miecz, gdy nagle jakaś potężna siła odrzuciła go i przyszpiliła do ściany budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Na twarzy Rahkina pojawił się podły uśmiech. Nero próbował stanąć na ziemi, coś jednak wciąż trzymało go ponad gruntem. No tak. Moc grawitacji. Z ciemnych zakamarków wyszli Skakdi uzbrojeni w miecze i topory z królewskimi insygniami na piersi. Bez wątpienia ludzie Ihthrana. Natychmiast otoczyli Toa i wystawili bronie w jego kierunku. Nero zaklął w duchu. Spojrzał przed siebie i za postacią stojącego w drzwiach Rahkina ujrzał grupę związanych i nieprzytomnych ludzi. Najwyraźniej słudzy króla przybyli tu przed nim. Przeniósł wzrok na samego osiłka i spróbował wyczytać jego myśli. Rahkin najwidoczniej to zauważył, bo tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i jeszcze podlej. Jego umysł musiał chroniony przed mocą takich masek jak Suletu. Tak. Nero mógł to przewidzieć. Skarcił się za swoją bezmyślność i nieostrożność. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Poddał się. *** Arctica rozmyślała nad tym, co Nero powiedział jej podczas zabawy. Wiedziała, że mieli misję do wykonania. Wiedziała, że musieli uratować dziesiątki, może nawet setki niewolników. Wiedziała, że potrzebowali informacji. Wiedziała też, że miała świetną okazję i możliwości, by je zdobyć. Ale nie chciała tego robić. Ihthran ją obrzydzał. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o spędzeniu z nim kolejnej nocy. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o nim. Ale nie mogła zawieść Nero. Był jedyną osobą, na której jej zależało, i jeśli by go rozczarowała, nigdy nie mogłaby ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. A to byłoby dla niej gorsze niż śmierć. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i spojrzała na Ihthrana. Słudzy właśnie zmieniali jego szaty po powrocie do komnaty z wieczornej uroczystości. Wbiła w niego wzrok. Na tyle długo, by ją zauważył. Kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał, odwróciła głowę. Ale Ihthran odebrał to jako znak. Gdy jego słudzy skończyli swoją pracę, dał im sygnał, by opuścili pokój, po czym mocnym szarpnięciem łańcucha przywołał do siebie Arcticę. Toa Lodu natychmiast podniosła się i podeszła do władcy, wyczekując jego słów. - Zauważyłem twoje tęskne spojrzenie – rzekł. – Czyżby brakowało ci mnie podczas dzisiejszego balu, niewolnico? Możemy nadrobić to, co straciłaś… Jej moc wyrywała się z uścisku Ultianu, targana chęcią wytworzenia w dłoni Arctici lodowego sztyletu i pchnięcia nim w pierś króla. Dziewczyna opanowała jednak swoje emocje i odpowiedziała, udając nieśmiałość i spuszczając wzrok: - Właściwie, Wasza Wysokość… Zastanawiałam się nad swoim zachowaniem w ostatnich dniach… - O, doprawdy? I? - ...i pomyślałam, że nie wypada mi się tak zachowywać w obliczu tak wspaniałego władcy… Ihthran momentalnie uniósł metalową brew. Nie spodziewał się takich słów po dziewczynie, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, ale taka zmiana nastawienia jak najbardziej mu odpowiadała. Zaśmiał się donośnie i pogładził ją po policzku. - Ha, skąd u ciebie taka nagła zmiana, moja droga? – zapytał. – Czyżbyś bardziej mnie doceniła, kiedy spędzałaś wieczór z Yte’em? Był aż tak brutalny, ha? - Być może… – Arctica zaczęła wodzić dłonią po piersi króla. – Ale pomyślałam też, że nie warto robić sobie tu wrogów – przysunęła się do Ihthrana. – Być może, w ramach rekompensaty za wszelkie przeszłe niedogodności… pozwoliłabym panu się mną… zabawić? W oczach władcy pojawił się błysk pożądania. Arctica tylko na to czekała. W jednej chwili zrzuciła maskę nieśmiałości, a jej ruchy stały się bardziej wyuzdane, bardziej kuszące. - Albo… – kontynuowała. – To ja zabawiłabym się… panem? Rzuciła go na królewskie łoże. Zanim zaskoczony Ihthran zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Arctica dopadła do niego, usiadła okrakiem na jego masywnym biodrze, piersiami dotykając jego klatki i pocałowała go namiętnie prosto w usta, dłonie kładąc na jego barkach. Jęknęła zalotnie, kiedy poczuła, jak ręce króla obejmują ją w pasie, a ich usta się rozłączyły. Jej palce delikatnie smugały pancerz Ihthrana, a nogi zacisnęły wokół jego talii. Władca był zdziwiony, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Jej chłodny oddech uderzył w jego twarz niczym morska bryza. Jej oczy zdawały się odbijać wszelkie światło, a spojrzenie, którym go raczyła, wystarczyło, by go pobudzić. Jej kruche ciało owinęło się wokół niego. Tak delikatna, tak krucha. I tylko jego na własność. - No, no… nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po tobie, moja droga… Skąd w tobie tyle—ah… tyle zmysłowości? – odpowiedział mu kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w szyję. - Po prostu chcę dopilnować, byś nie zapomniał o mnie, kiedy już zdobędziesz tę wielką potęgę, o której tyle mówiłeś, królu – odpowiedziała Arctica, kiedy jej usta odsunęły się od ciała Ihthrana. – Czy coś w tym złego? – dodała, kołysząc ciałem w przód i w tył. - Co? Nie… nie, w żadnym wypadku, ha! Więc chcesz, żebym—ahh—podzielił się z tobą odrobiną mojej mocy, tak? - Marzę o tym… – odparła Arctica, przejeżdżając kroczem po jego brzuchu, namiętnie przy tym wzdychając. Jej obrzydzenie sięgało zenitu. Czuła się niewyobrażalnie źle, uwodząc Ihthrana, ale nie okazywała tego. Widziała, że to działa. Widziała to w jego oczach. W jego ruchach. W jego oddechu. Widać było, że nikt od dawna, albo i wcale, go tak nie traktował. Jeszcze kilka chwil i będzie go mogła nawet poprosić o władzę nad całym królestwem, a on się na to zgodzi, zawładnięty jej urokiem. - Cóż… myślę, że dałoby się coś z tym zrobić – powiedział mężczyzna, chwilę po tym wzdychając, gdy Toa przejechała językiem po jego piersi. Chwilę potem uniosła się, a jej twarz znalazła się naprzeciw twarzy władcy. - Ale… powiedz mi, panie, jak chcesz osiągnąć całą tę… moc? – ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z nieukrywanym podnieceniem, spoglądając na Ihthrana swoim niebiańskim spojrzeniem. - Dociekliwa jesteś, ha? No dobrze… Powiem ci… Otóż, widzisz… Legendy głoszą, że przed początkiem wszystkich początków… bogowie schowali na tej wyspie mapę, prowadzącą do skarbu, który obdarzy swego posiadacza nieograniczoną… władzą i potęgą… Tak wielką i druzgocącą, że nawet sam… sam Wielki Duch się jej obawia… – odrzekł władca, przerywając co chwilę westchnieniami, wywołanymi przez zmysłowe ruchy Arctici. – Powiadają, że mapę tę zdobyć może tylko najsilniejszy, najwspanialszy i naj—ahh—potężniejszy wojownik wszech czasów… Toa Lodu zamyśliła się. Nadal nie widziała tu żadnego związku z niewolnikami i igrzyskami, jednak sama świadomość, że istnieje gdzieś na świecie tak niezwykle potężny skarb, oraz to, że Ihthran próbuje go, jakimś sposobem, zdobyć poprzez Igrzyska, mocno ją zaniepokoiła. A jeśli nawet cały ten skarb okazałby się tylko mitem, król posłałby na śmierć mnóstwo niewinnych osób, by zdobyć coś, co nie istnieje. Musiała dowiedzieć się więcej. Nieważne, jak bardzo ją to obrzydzało, zaszła zbyt daleko, by teraz się wycofać. - Jak więc zamierzasz zdobyć tę mapę i skarb, Wasza Wysokość? – powiedziała to najbardziej uwodzicielskim głosem, na jaki tylko mogła się zdobyć. - Czy nie powiedziałem ci już… wystarczająco dużo, by… zaspokoić twoją ciekawość…? - Moja ciekawość nie zna granic – szepnęła mu do ucha, jednocześnie ponętnie owijając się wokół ciała mężczyzny. – Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, żebym przestała… - C… Co? Nie, jasne, że nie… kochanie… Musisz jednak być świadoma— - Ciii… – położyła mu palec na ustach. Jej błękitne oczy hipnotyzowały Ihthrana z każdą sekundą. – Nic nie muszę. Po prostu powiedz mi, co chcę wiedzieć. - J… Ja… Hah, no dobrze – władca nie mógł odmówić jej spojrzeniu. – A więc, widzisz… Przerwało mu donośne pukanie do drzwi komnaty. Król wydawał się być rozdrażniony tym, że ktoś im przerywa, jednak nakazał osobie stojącej za drzwiami wejść do środka. - Najmocniej przepraszam, Wasza Ekscelencjo— - Beriar! Jak śmiesz zakłócać mój spokój o tej porze? – zagrzmiał władca. – Lepiej, żebyś miał ku temu dobry powód… Barczysty, rogaty mężczyzna ukłonił się, wyrażając skruchę, po czym przemówił. Arctica zamarła na sam dźwięk tych słów. - Wasza Wysokość, znaleźliśmy szpiega. Rozdział 3 Nero otworzył oczy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, ciemność bowiem była tak samo wszechogarniająca jak sekundę przedtem. Poczuł, że leży. Natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł dłonie na kolanach. Spróbował przytomnieć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Kiedy tylko ludzie Ihthrana go obezwładnili, założyli mu kajdany, zapewne z Ultianu – stąd nieprzyjemne uczucie w nadgarstkach – i zakuli w łańcuchy. Potem było tylko uderzenie, ból i ciemność. Westchnął. Nie powinien był dać się tak złapać. To było dość… nieprofesjonalne z jego strony. I musiał przyznać, że jego sytuacja nie wyglądała ciekawie. Ponownie westchnął i rozejrzał się, lecz jego wzrok nadal nie mógł przebić się przez mrok. Usłyszał dziwne, metaliczne odgłosy. Spróbował wyczytać za pomocą Kanohi myśli znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu istot, o ile jakieś w ogóle się tu znajdowały, nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Dotknął dłońmi twarzy. Jego maska była szorstka w dotyku i kształtem niczym nie przypominała Kanohi Suletu noszonej przez Nero przez tysiące lat, wykutej na kształt tajemniczej maski, którą Toa Dźwięki ujrzał na hieroglifach podczas jednej z wczesnych wypraw. Najwyraźniej słudzy Ihthrana musieli mu podmienić Kanohi na jakąś inną, niedziałającą. No tak. Miało to jakiś sens. Nero niepokoił się. Utrudnił ich misję, może nawet całkowicie ją zawalił. Ale bardziej niż o siebie martwił się o Arcticę. Co jeśli Ihthran odkrył, że też miała za zadanie go szpiegować? Co jeśli zamierzał ją za to zabić? Co jeśli już tego nie zrobił? Nero nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, jeśli przez jego nieostrożność Arctica miałaby stracić życie. Potem naszła go jeszcze gorsza myśl. Co jeśli Ihthran zamierzał ukarać jego przyjaciółkę w inny sposób? Umysł mężczyzny momentalnie wytworzył obraz Toa Lodu przechodzącej przez niewyobrażalne tortury i okropności. Nero obawiał się, czy coś zostałoby z jej psychiki, jeśli spotkałoby ją coś takiego. Nie. Ktoś taki jak ona na pewno nie dałby się tak łatwo złamać. Trzeba było do tego nie byle jakiej siły. Była równie nieugięta jak lodowe góry, którymi władała. Cokolwiek miałoby się stać, Arctica na pewno jakoś sobie z tym poradzi. Starał się o tym nie myśleć. Odciął się od wszystkiego i poddał medytacji, starając się zignorować nieprzyjemne odgłosy dochodzące zza ścian. Spędził tak może kilka minut, może kilka godzin. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Nagle rozległ się donośny łomot oraz dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów i gdzieś w oddali pojawiło się białe światło. Nero spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i tkwił przez chwilę w bezruchu, nie wydarzyło się jednak nic. Uznając, że nie ma lepszej opcji, wstał i zaczął iść w stronę otworu na końcu pomieszczenia, dłonią dotykając ściany, którą udało mu się teraz znaleźć pośród ciemności. Powoli zaczął do niego docierać czyjś głos. Albo było to kilka głosów, zmieszanych w jedno. Był tylko jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć. Nero wziął głęboki oddech i przyśpieszył kroku. *** Serce Arctici biło jak szalone. Nerwowo zaciskała dłoń na dłoni, siedząc na kolanach Ihthrana w rozległej loży. Przed nimi, w dole, znajdowała się wielka, okrągła arena, otoczona trybunami przepełnionymi głośnymi tłumami. Pomiędzy krawędzią areny a widownią znajdowała się przepaść, na tyle głęboka, że nie sposób było zobaczyć, co znajduje się na jej dnie. Nawet blask bijący z zawieszonej pod sufitem pomieszczenia lampy, złożonej z kilkudziesięciu Kamieni Świetlnych, będącej jedynym źródłem światła, nie był wystarczający, by rozświetlić ciemności otchłani. Po dłuższej chwili przyglądania się, Toa Lodu zauważyła, że w piaskowym podłożu areny wyryte są jakieś symbole, biegnące wzdłuż jej krawędzi. Pośrodku areny znajdował się niewielki okrąg, odstający kolorystycznie od reszty. Jakaś część umysłu dziewczyny zastanawiała się, czy ma on jakieś znaczenie, czy pełnił on może jedynie funkcję ozdobną, tak samo z symbolami. Jej myśli krążyły jednak głównie wokół tego, co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy. Gdy tylko Beriar powiedział królowi o znalezieniu szpiega, ten zerwał się z łoża i podążył za swym sługą, zostawiając Arcticę bez żadnego nadzoru. Mogłaby w dowolnej chwili wyjść z komnaty i uciec, pozostałe niewolnice jednak ją przed tym powstrzymały. Ihthran wrócił po kilku godzinach, nad ranem. Był śmiertelnie poważny, nie odzywał się do niej ani słowem. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie tego żałowała, takie zachowanie władcy wydawało jej się jednak dość… dziwne, nietypowe. Wreszcie nadszedł czas Igrzysk i Ihthran zabrał ją ze sobą na pierwszą, otwierającą walkę. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Siedziała teraz i czekała, podobnie jak wszyscy, aż wojownicy stawią się na swoich miejscach i uroczystość się rozpocznie. Martwiła się o Nero. Podejrzewała, że to on mógł być tym szpiegiem, znalezionym wczoraj w nocy. Ba, to na pewno był on. Nie miała pojęcia, co Ihthran mógł z nim zrobić, lecz obawiała się najgorszego. Być może jej przyjaciel leży już martwy i robi za karmę dla Rahi, albo poddawany jest najokrutniejszym torturom gdzieś w zimnym lochu. Chciało jej się płakać na samą tę myśl. Był jednak wciąż cień nadziei, że ludzie króla mogli złapać kogoś innego. Nie miała pojęcia. Od zeszłej nocy nie usłyszała nic na ten temat, nawet podsłuchując prywatne rozmowy władcy. Tak, jakby cały ten incydent nigdy się nie wydarzył. Albo Ihthran po prostu dobrze to przed nią ukrywał. Nagle rozległ się łomot i drzwi na przeciwległym końcu areny otworzyły się. Arctica przysunęła się bliżej balustrady, chcąc mieć lepszy widok. - Nie wierć się, niewolnico – skarcił ją Ihthran. – Nie chcę, żebyś mi zasłaniała. A będzie co, z pewnością. Nie słuchała go. Wpatrywała się tylko w postać powoli wyłaniającą się z ciemnego korytarza. *** Nero w końcu dotarł do końca tunelu. Przeszedł przez drzwi, a wtedy uderzyły w niego niebywały blask i wiwaty tłumu, krzyczącego: Zabij! Zabij!. Kiedy wreszcie jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, zobaczył, że znajduje się na… *** - Nero! – krzyknęła Arctica, wychylając się za balustradę. Ihthran przyciągnął ją do siebie mocnym szarpnięciem łańcucha i ścisnął za szyję, odbierając jej oddech. - Więc tak naprawdę ma na imię, fałszywa zołzo? – wycedził do niej. – A jak ty się naprawdę nazywasz, parszywa Toa? Bo nie wydaje mi się, że byłaś ze mną do końca szczera… Senthio. Z dołu dobiegł ich głos Toa Dźwięku, przebijający się przez okrzyki publiczności. - Zostaw ją, Ihthran! To o mnie ci chodzi. Władca puścił dziewczynę, a ta padła na ziemię obok siedziska króla, łapiąc się za gardło i ciężko dysząc. Ihthran wychylił się do przodu, spoglądając na wojownika. - Doskonale wiem, że to o ciebie chodzi, Yte. Czy może raczej powinienem rzec… Nero – jego ton był ostry, agresywny, jakby chciał jak najszybciej ujrzeć śmierć mężczyzny. Zaraz potem jednak złagodniał. – Możesz czuć się wyróżniony, Toa. Dostąpiłeś zaszczytu udziału w Igrzyskach, najbardziej wyczekiwanym wydarzeniu na Madraen. Nero zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał. - Czego? Tego samego, co od pozostałych zawodników, ha! – zaśmiał się król. – Tego, abyś przeżył walkę. Na słowa Ihthrana tłum ponownie zaczął wiwatować i krzyczeć w euforii. Oczy Arctici rozszerzyły się, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co zaraz nastąpi. Rozległ się kolejny łomot i drzwi na końcu areny znajdującym się naprzeciwko Nero zaczęły powoli się otwierać. Toa Dźwięku przyjął bojową postawę, widząc ruszający się w ciemności kształt, po czym ponownie spojrzał na króla. - Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu… - Przeżyj walkę – uciął mu Ihthran. – Wtedy może zechcę cię wysłuchać. Nero rzucił pod nosem ciche przekleństwo i skierował wzrok na wychodzącą z korytarza postać. Z mroku wyłonił się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowym pancerzu, skrywający krwiście czerwony oczy pod maską, od której odchodziły dwie grube rury i chowały się gdzieś za plecami wojownika. Mężczyzna ruszył przed siebie, przechodząc przez niewielki most zawieszony nad mroczną przepaścią i znalazł się na arenie, bacznie obserwując Nero, stojącego na przeciwległym końcu. Rozległ się głos spikera: - Panie i panowie! Pora rozpocząć długo wyczekiwane przez was Igrzyska! W pierwszej, otwierającej walce, zmierzą się ze sobą Nero, wojownik Toa, oraz Orgol, gladiator z Południowych Wysp! Zasady są proste: ten, kto przeżyje i pokona przeciwnika, zwycięża i przechodzi dalej! Oto wasze bronie, zawodnicy. Okrąg na środku areny otworzył się i ze środka wysunął się postument z dwoma szerokimi mieczami. - Niech rozpocznie się walka! Drzwi zamknęły się. Donośny, przeciągły dźwięk zasygnalizował o rozpoczęciu pojedynku. Wojownicy natychmiast rzucili się w stronę mieczy i chwycili po jednym dla siebie. Sekundę później dało się słyszeć szczęk metalu uderzanego o metal. Orgol atakował z niewiarygodną siłą, omal nie zwalając oponenta z nóg. Nero skutecznie się bronił, każdy blok kosztował go jednak sporo energii, by nie dać wytrącić sobie miecza z ręki. Z mocą żywiołu szło by mu znacznie łatwiej, lecz nie mógł jej wyzwolić, ze względu na Ultianowe zaciski na jego nadgarstkach. Obrócił miecz i usunął się z linii ciosu przeciwnika, odskakując kilka bio w bok. Miecz Orgola wbił się z impetem w ziemię, a sam mężczyzna ryknął gniewnie, rozwścieczony, że nie udało mu się zmiażdżyć rywala. Nero zamachnął się z całej siły i uderzył ostrzem w masywne ramię gladiatora. Odpowiedział mu tępy dźwięk. Na pancerzu mężczyzny nie pojawiła się nawet najmniejsza rysa. Orgol zaśmiał się szyderczo, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Toa. Nero ponownie odskoczył, ledwo schodząc z drogi wyrwanemu z ziemi mieczowi osiłka. Ostrze znów ugrzęzło w podłożu, a Toa znów spróbował zadać cios, tym razem z drugiej strony, mocniej. Miecz omal nie złamał się przy uderzeniu, pancerz Orgola pozostał jednak nienaruszony. Przeciwnik zareagował tym razem szybciej, z większą siłą, posyłając Toa Dźwięku w powietrze. Tłumy szalały. Nero zrobił obrót i wylądował na drugim końcu areny. Jego stopa zatrzymała się na samej krawędzi. Toa Dźwięku zachwiał się i przechylił do tyłu, udało mu się jednak utrzymać równowagę. Spojrzał za siebie. Na dnie przepaści zaczęły kłębić się jakieś ciemne kształty, jęcząc i wyciągając ku niemu ręce. - Upadli… – powiedział cicho, po czym spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Ten już ku niemu zmierzał. Nero chciał wystawić miecz przed siebie, lecz wtedy zauważył, że nie ma go już w dłoni. Powiódł wzrokiem po arenie i znalazł broń leżącą w połowie dystansu dzielącego go i Orgola. Mógłby spróbować go dopaść, gladiator zaczął jednak już ku niemu biec. Nero napiął wszystkie mięśnie i pozostał w bezruchu. Arctica wstrzymała oddech, widząc, jak jej przyjaciel stoi prosto na drodze rozpędzonego wojownika. Dlaczego nie uciekał? - Cóż to? Czyżby nasz Toa zamarł ze strachu? Kiedy Orgola dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów od Nero, osiłek zamachnął się swoim ostrzem, gotów przepołowić przeciwnika. Wtedy Nero odskoczył w bok, przeturlał się po ziemi i zatrzymał kilka bio dalej. Zaskoczony Orgol w ostatniej chwili zdążył wyhamować i obrócił się w stronę Toa, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Niewielkie kamienne odłamki spadły w mroczną przepaść, a jęki Upadłych nasiliły się. Orgol spojrzał z przestrachem w dół, a następnie skierował wzrok na Toa. Ten stał w bojowej pozie, bez żadnej broni, nie odważając się na atak. Ze szczelin w masce gladiatora buchnęła para. - Chodź tu ty mały… – ryknął Orgol i pobiegł w stronę przeciwnika. Nero uważnie obserwował jego ruchy. Orgol był silny, ale brakowało mu szybkości. Kiedy znalazł się tuż-tuż, gotów zadać ostateczny cios, Nero ponownie mu uskoczył, przebiegł przez środek areny, chwycił za swój miecz i zatrzymał się przy krawędzi. Kolejne obłoki pary buchnęły z otworów masce Orgola i ten z rykiem rzucił się na Toa. Nero w ostatniej chwili przed nim uskoczył i znalazł się na drugim końcu areny. Arctica z przejęciem obserwowała, jak gladiator pędzi w stronę Nero, a ten w ostatnim momencie unika ataku i ucieka na odległy kraniec areny. Jaki był jego plan? Z pewnością udawało mu się przeżyć, żeby wygrać walkę musiał jednak pokonać przeciwnika – musiał atakować. Samym uciekaniem nie miał szans na wygraną. Nero jednak wciąż odskakiwał w bok, gdy przeciwnik znajdował się odpowiednio blisko i pędził na drugi koniec pola walki, a gdy oponent dobiegał do niego, ponownie unikał ciosu i uciekał, i tak jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Nie wiedziała, co jej przyjaciel planował, ale lepiej, żeby to podziałało… - Co ten Toa wyprawia? Czyżby odmawiał walki? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem! Zdyszany Orgol ryknął i zamachnął się mieczem na Toa. Ten uskoczył, o włos mijając ostrze, i przebiegł kilka bio, aż dotarł do krawędzi areny. Orgol wydarł się jeszcze głośniej i wścieklej, rozdrażniony nieuchwytnością przeciwnika. Nero otarł pot z czoła i posłał gladiatorowi wyzywające spojrzenie. - No chodź tutaj… Para wystrzeliła z maski Orgola, a ten rzucił się w stronę Toa Dźwięku. Jego ruchy były jednak coraz wolniejsze, coraz bardziej mozolne. Męczył się, podobnie jak Nero, Toa wciąż był jednak dużo szybszy i zwinniejszy od swego rywala. Gdy gladiator znalazł się w odległości kilku centymetrów od mężczyzny, Nero ponownie wykonał unik. Orgol zachwiał się, próbując wyhamować przed przepaścią. Właśnie na to czekał Toa. Błyskawicznie obrócił się i przeciął ostrzem miecza rurę połączoną z maską oponenta. Dwójkę walczących otoczyły obłoki pary, a Orgol odwrócił się, gotów zmiażdżyć Toa Dźwięku. Tego jednak już nie było. Stał na drugim końcu areny, uśmiechając się prowokująco. - Na co czekasz? – krzyknął. Gladiator zaczerwienił się z wściekłości i ruszył na Toa, dysząc ciężko i zostawiając za sobą białe obłoki. Biegł takim tempem, że spacerująca osoba spokojnie byłaby w stanie go wyprzedzić. Nero jednak cierpliwie czekał, aż jego rywal znajdzie się tuż przy nim, a następnie uskoczył i przeciął drugą rurę. Rozległ się kolejny, jeszcze głośniejszy ryk Orgola. Ten zamachnął się mieczem i wbił go w ziemię przed Toa, oślepiony buchającą parą, a wojownik odskoczył do tyłu, wykonał obrót w powietrzu i wylądował miękko na ziemi. W jego uszach rozbrzmiały wiwaty tłumu i głos spikera. - Niesamowite! Cóż za sprytna strategia! Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego przeciwnik nie był taki zadowolony. Jego oczy zapłonęły gniewnym ogniem. Orgol ryknął najgłośniej jak potrafił i pobiegł na Toa. Nero przyjął bojową postawę. Pierwsza stopa gladiatora dotknęła ziemi. Toa uniósł miecz. Druga. Ihthran zmrużył oczy. Arctica wstała z miejsca. Orgol jęknął, wypuścił ostrze z ręki i padł wycieńczony na ziemię, łapiąc się za szyję i próbując złapać oddech. Nero podszedł do niego i wbił miecz w podłogę, kilka centymetrów obok głowy mężczyzny. - Niewiarygodne! Toa wygrał! Rozległy się krzyki euforii i ferworu. Niektórzy widzowie wstali z miejsc, bijąc brawo. Arctica odetchnęła z ulgą i rozluźniła się, opierając łokcie o poręcz balustrady. Ihthran przez chwilę tkwił nieruchomo, po czym otrząsnął się i również dołączył się do oklasków. Nero powiódł wzrokiem po szalejącym tłumie, dysząc ciężko. Otarł ściekające z czoła strużki potu i spojrzał na Orgola. Ten patrzył na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem. Odgłosy tłumu powoli zaczęły układać się w jeden, coraz wyraźniejszy okrzyk: Zabij! Zabij! Zabij! Zabij! Toa Dźwięku nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nadal spoglądał na gladiatora, a ten na niego. - No dalej, na co czekasz? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem Orgol. - Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać – odparł Nero. – Nie zasłużyłeś na śmierć. Dobiegł do nich głos króla: - Nie krępuj się, Toa. Dobij swojego przeciwnika. Wasz kodeks nie obowiązuje na tej arenie. Nero stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w okrzyki publiczności. To przerażające, jak bardzo żądni krwi byli ci ludzie. Ich głosy powoli zaczęły stawać się przytłaczające. Chciał, by jak najszybciej umilkły, dały mu spokój. Kątem oka dostrzegł wpatrującą się w niego z przejęciem Arcticę. Podjął decyzję. Chwycił za rękojeść miecza i uniósł broń do góry, ponad ciało pokonanego przeciwnika. Zabij! Zabij! Wziął głęboki oddech. Zabij! Zabij! Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Orgola… Zabij! Zabij! …po czym cisnął mieczem w stronę królewskiej loży. Ostrze wbiło się w ścianę kilka centymetrów obok głowy oszołomionego władcy. Tłum zamarł. - Nasz kodeks obowiązuje wszędzie – odezwał się Nero. – Mój przeciwnik niczym nie zasłużył na śmierć. Trafił tu, podobnie jak dziesiątki, setki niewinnych istot i został zmuszony do walki! Nie zmusisz mnie, bym go zabił. Wygrałem pojedynek. I jako wygrany darowuję mu życie! Publiczność znów się ożywiła. Ihthran dalej tkwił w bezruchu, oszołomiony tym, co się właśnie stało. Arctica posłała mu triumfalne spojrzenie. - To jest właśnie mój Nero – uśmiechnęła się wyniośle. – Nie możesz go złamać. Władca otrząsnął się. - Na twoim miejscu tak bym się nie cieszył, niewolnico – powiedział. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że dzisiejszą noc spędzisz z Rahkinem. Toa Lodu zamarła. - A co do ciebie, Nero… – kontynuował król, głośniej. – Zapomniałeś o jednej rzeczy - to ja ustalam tu zasady. Nagle drzwi na przeciwległych końcach areny otworzyły się i wybiegli z nich wartownicy Ihthrana. Część z nich dopadła do Toa i unieruchomiła go, przytrzymując jego głowę tak, by dokładnie widział, jak pozostali wojownicy podnoszą ciało Orgola i zanoszą je na skraj areny. - Nie! – krzyknął Nero, lecz było już za późno. Dało się słyszeć błagalny głos gladiatora, a po chwili wartownicy zrzucili go w przepaść. Mężczyzna zniknął w objęciach cieni. Rozległy się dzikie wrzaski, odgłosy łamanego metalu i rozrywanego mięsa. Arctica zakryła usta, przerażona. Na twarzy Ihthrana pojawił się podły uśmiech. Nero zamknął oczy, nie mógł jednak zatkać uszu i odgonić od siebie tych wszystkich przerażających dźwięków. Trwało to dobrych kilkanaście minut, wreszcie okropne jęki ucichły i na arenie zapadła grobowa cisza. Przerwał ją po jakimś czasie głos władcy: - Oto, jaki los spotyka przegranych. Może lepiej byłoby oszczędzić im cierpienia i zabić od razu, hm? Jak myślisz, Toa? W oczach Nero pojawił się gniewny błysk. - Zapłacisz za to, Ihthran… - Ha! Tak, tak, z pewnością – odrzekł król z sarkazmem, a następnie zwrócił się do wartowników: – Zabrać go stąd i przygotować do następnej walki. Igrzyska jeszcze się nie skończyły. Nero chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szarpnięcia ludzi Ihthrana mu w tym przeszkodziły. Próbował się im wyrwać, byli oni jednak zbyt silni. Powoli zaciągnęli go do mrocznego korytarza. Toa wyciągnął rękę przed siebie w stronę areny, lecz właśnie w tym momencie żelazne drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem i ogarnęła go przytłaczająca ciemność. *** Zadali mu kilka ciosów. Nie mógł się bronić. Wrzucili go do jakiejś celi i pozostawili w mroku. Nero leżał przez kilka minut w niewielkiej kałuży krwi wypływającej mu z ust, aż wreszcie z trudem podniósł się i rozejrzał. Ciemność nie była tak wszechogarniające jak w pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się przed pojedynkiem, potrzebował jednak czasu, by jego wzrok się do niej przyzwyczaił. W kącie celi ujrzał parę jasnoniebieskich oczu, wpatrujących się w niego. Nero odczekał chwilę, lecz współwięzień ani drgnął. Widać to Toa musiał wykonać pierwszy ruch. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał. Zero odpowiedzi. Jego wzrok pomału przyzwyczajał się do panującego mroku. W rogu celi zobaczył masywnego, siedzącego mężczyznę o niewyobrażalnie wielkich dłoniach, tego samego, który walczył z Rahkinem w dniu prezentacji, i tego samego, którego spotkał wczoraj podczas przemierzania podziemi. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, Nero zauważył, że znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, które odkrył zeszłej nocy. Z tym że wtedy mógł użyć swojej maski do porozumienia się z niewolnikiem. A teraz jej nie posiadał. Powoli zaczął zbliżać się do mężczyzny. Ten odsunął się, przestraszony. - Spokojnie, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy – uspokoił go Nero, po czym dodał w myślach: I mam nadzieję, że ty nie chcesz zrobić jej mi. Więzień spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Wiem, kim jesteś – odezwał się. – Sprzedałeś niewolnicę Ihthranowi. Co tutaj robisz? Nero zwlekał z odpowiedzią, jakby zastanawiając się, czy może mu zaufać. W reszcie odrzekł: - Złapali mnie i zmusili do udziału w Igrzyskach. Tak jak was wszystkich – powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych więźniach, zbudzonych zamieszaniem. Niewolnik westchnął. - Nieważne. I tak wszyscy zginiemy. Toa pokręcił głową. - Nie możesz tak mówić. – powiedział stanowczo. - Nie wolno ci tracić wiary. Właśnie tego chce Ihthran. W odpowiedzi usłyszał głos innego więźnia, siedzącego w celi na drugim końcu pomieszczenia: - Ale mówi prawdę. Każdego z nas spotka śmierć. Lepiej się z tym pogódź, Toa. Nero przyjrzał mu się. Wyglądał tak, jakby wszelkie życie go opuściło i był tylko wrakiem, pozbawionym nadziei, czekającym, aż ktoś skróci jego cierpienia. - Ihthran chce, żebyśmy tak myśleli. Na pewno jest jakiś sposób, by przeżyć – odparł. Niewolnik prychnął. - Tak. Wygrać Igrzyska. Ale żaden z nas nigdy tego nie zrobi. Przeciwko nam stoją znacznie potężniejsi, silniejsi, stworzeni do zabijania. Nikt z nas nie ma z nimi szans. Nawet ty. Toa Dźwięku zacisnął pięści. Ten mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, do czego Nero był zdolny. - Mylisz się. Wygram te Igrzyska. Pokonam każdego, kogo wystawi przeciwko mnie Ihthran. Uratuję moją przyjaciółkę i poślę go razem z całym królestwem na dno. - Będziesz zabijał? – więzień uniósł brew. – Myślałem, że Toa nie zabijają – dodał kpiąco. - Nie – odrzekł stanowczo Nero. – Z mojej ręki nie zginie żaden niewolnik. Wygram w uczciwej walce, bez mordu. – Usłyszał drwiące głosy pozostałych niewolników. Jedynie ten z jego celi siedział w milczeniu. Po jakimś czasie Toa Dźwięku dodał: – Ihthran nie zmieni mnie w zabójcę, nieważne jak bardzo by tego chciał. - Ma swoje metody. Nie oprzesz mu się. W odpowiedzi usłyszał parsknięcie Nero. - Śmiem wątpić. Więzień zaśmiał się krótko. - Jesteś niezwykle pewny siebie, Toa – odparł po chwili. – Uważaj, by ta pewność nie obróciła się przeciwko tobie. Nero nie odpowiedział nic. Zamiast tego pogrążył się w zadumie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był do końca przekonany do słów, które sam wypowiedział. Wątpił, że uda mu się dość na sam szczyt, pokonać wszystkich przeciwników, zapewne podczas którejś z walk albo sam zostanie przebity mieczem na pół, albo spadnie do otchłani, do Upadłych. Z drugiej jednak strony, Arctica na niego liczyła. Musiał ją uratować. Musiał pokazać Ihthranowi, że popełnił wielki błąd, robiąc z niego swojego wroga. Toa Dźwięku wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie uchronić przegranych od śmierci. Ale nie zamierzał nikogo zabijać. Być może inni wojownicy to dostrzegą i pójdą w jego ślady. A wtedy Ihthran uświadomi sobie, z kim zadarł. Nero wypuścił głośno powietrze i oparł się o ścianę celi, spoglądając na współwięźnia. Ten siedział wciąż w tej samej pozycji, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w jakiś odległy punkt. Minęło kilkanaście minut, aż wreszcie Toa Dźwięku odezwał się, przerywając grobową ciszę. - Jak ci na imię? Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. - Dlaczego cię to interesuje? Jesteśmy rywalami – odrzekł ponuro. - Na arenie, tak. Ale teraz nie powinniśmy brać siebie za wrogów, jeśli spokojnie chcemy przeżyć do następnej walki. Niewolnik milczał. - Więc? - Naavi – odrzekł w końcu. – Nazywam się Naavi. Ty? - Nero. - Hm. Dam ci radę, Nero. Śpij. Będziesz potrzebował odpoczynku przed kolejną walką. Przyda ci się – po tych słowach sam zamknął oczy i ułożył się w najwygodniejszej pozycji, na jaką pozwalała mu cela. Nero tkwił parę minut w milczeniu. Nie zamierzał jednak ignorować rady współwięźnia i po chwili sam pogrążył się w krainie snów, starając się zignorować to, co patrzyło na niego z celi naprzeciwko. *** Arctica upadła twardo na podłogę, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Wartownicy Ihthrana zaśmiali się szyderczo i zamknęli za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Toa Lodu rzuciła pod ich adresem siarczyste przekleństwo. Po chwili wstała i rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w niezwykle dużym pomieszczeniu, wyrytym niedbale w skale. Sklepienie, zwieńczone żelazną kratką, oprócz ścian podtrzymywane było przez stojące w rogach pomieszczenia kolumny, oblepione czymś… czego Arctica wolała nie identyfikować. Naprzeciw niewielkich, stalowych drzwiczek, przez które tu wpadła, znajdowała się potężna, metalowa brama, teraz zamknięta. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru zostać tu ani chwili dłużej. Podeszła do jednej ze ścian, szukając jakiejś szczeliny, szpary, drogi ucieczki. Nic. Arctica zaklęła pod nosem i ponownie rozejrzała się, wypatrując innego wyjścia. Kiedy zrobiła pierwszy krok, chcąc podejść do kolejnej ściany, coś chrupnęło pod jej stopami. Toa Lodu zatrzymała się i spojrzała w dół. Wokół niej, na ziemi, leżały dziesiątki niewielkich, trójkątnych, metalowych blaszek. Zresztą nie tylko wokół niej – takie same walały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Arctica schyliła się i podniosła jedną z nich, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Po paru chwilach coś sobie uświadomiła. To wcale nie były blaszki. To były zęby. Wtem rozległo się donośnie skrzypnięcie i żelazna brama powoli zaczęła podnosić się do góry. Arctica z ciężko bijącym sercem obserwowała, jak wrota powoli odsłaniając postać wysokiego, barczystego mężczyzny o niebieskiej skórze, z wielką, spiczastą głową i niewielkimi, czarnymi oczami po bokach oraz szeroką szczęką, z ostrą płetwą na grzbiecie. Ujrzawszy dziewczynę, Rahkin zmierzył w jej kierunku, aż wreszcie stanął naprzeciw niej. Arctica patrzyła na niego z dołu, czując jego obrzydliwy oddech buchający prosto w jej twarz. Stała wyprostowana, z piersią wysuniętą do przodu. Nie bała się go, a przynajmniej starała się nie bać. Zacisnęła pięści i posłała mu prowokujące spojrzenie. Rahkin, widząc to, uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając rzędy ostrych i spiczastych zębów. Potem był tylko krzyk. *** Nero otworzył oczy i zerwał się gwałtownie. Położył rękę na piersi i odetchnął z ulgą, uświadamiając sobie, że to, co przed chwilą ujrzał, było tylko złym snem. Ułożył się w wygodniejszej pozycji i spróbował ponownie zasnąć, kiedy nagle dostrzegł wilczą maskę wystającą zza krat celi naprzeciwko, świdrującą go jednym okiem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle serce wojownika przeszył niewyobrażalny chłód. Nero wzdrygnął się, obrócił na bok i zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o powykręcanej istocie. Metaliczny stukot, który nagle usłyszał, wcale nie pomagał mu jednak w zaśnięciu. Rozdział 4 Rosły Skakdi padł na ziemię tuż pod stopami Naavi, zziajany, i wypuścił topór z ręki. Naavi wygrał. Tłumy wiwatowały. Ihthran klaskał. Powoli dało się słyszeć jeden, powtarzany okrzyk: Zabij! Zabij! Naavi uniósł poziomo miecz do góry, po czym z całym impetem uderzył nim o kolano, łamiąc ostrze. Kawałki miecza odrzucił na bok, posłał królowi gniewnie spojrzenie, odwrócił się i zmierzył ku metalowym drzwiom, które właśnie otworzyły się i wypuściły wartowników. Powtórzyła się scena z wczorajszej walki Nero – zatrzymanie zwycięzcy, zrzucenie przegranego do Upadłych. Na nikim jednak nie wydawało się to robić zbytniego wrażenia. Naavi nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Beznamiętnie patrzył, jak jego rywal znika w otchłani i równie niewzruszenie wysłuchał jego wrzasków. Wreszcie katorga poległego się skończyła i Naavi zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. *** - Nie zabiłeś go? – spytał Nero, kiedy ludzie Ihthrana wrzucili jego współwięźnia do celi. Naavi pokręcił przecząco głową. - Sam nie wiem, dlaczego. – Usiadł pod ścianą. – Może to, co powiedziałeś wczoraj, jakoś do mnie przemówiło. Albo po prostu nie chciałem mieć cudzej krwi na rękach. Nie wiem. Nieważne. Ja zdecydowałem się go oszczędzić, to Ihthran jest winny jego śmierci. - I co z tego? – Usłyszeli znajomy głos. Należał on do niewolnika w kolczastej zbroi, tego samego, z którym Nero rozmawiał poprzedniego dnia. – Ten facet i tak zginął. Nie uratowała go twoja łaska. Nic go nie uratowało. Nie ma sensu bawić się w dobrodusznych Toa. Lepiej było zabić go od razu i pozwolić mu umrzeć z godnością. - Trudno mówić o umieraniu z godnością w takim miejscu – mruknął ktoś inny. Nero wstał i podszedł do krat, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się rozmówcy. - Co złego jest w okazywaniu łaski? – zapytał. – Właśnie to odróżnia nas od prymitywów, takich jak Ihthran… - Tylko że to właśnie te prymitywy rządzą tą wyspą – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Ocknij się, to nie jest miejsce do zabawy w bohatera, Toa. Tu musisz walczyć, by przeżyć. Zabijać. Wszyscy dookoła są twoimi rywalami. Ihthran specjalnie ustawia walki tak, żeby niewolnicy z jednego pokoju walczyli ze sobą jak najpóźniej. Liczy, że wytworzy się między nimi jakaś więź i ich śmierć będzie jeszcze bardziej bolesna, wyniszczająca. Chce zniszczyć nas od środka, rozumiesz? Dlatego nie zaprzyjaźniaj się z nikim. Martw się tylko o siebie. - Ale jestem— - Nie ma znaczenia, kim jesteś, Toa. Wszyscy są tu równi. Wszyscy muszą zabijać. Nero chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. On miał rację. Nie liczyło się to, że jest Toa. Był teraz taki sam, jak reszta niewolników. Jeśli chciał przetrwać najbliższe walki, musiał się dostosować do panujących tu reguł. Sam nie był w stanie nic zdziałać. Przypomniał sobie słowa Ihthrana. Wierzą w ideę indywidualnej siły, ha! Ale nawet ci najbardziej uparci mają swoje słabości, które można wykorzystać. Wystarczy trochę cierpliwości. W końcu wszyscy się poddają. '' Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo prawdziwe one były. Nero mógł próbować to zmienić, ale nie miało to sensu. Król doskonale wiedział, jak działają na niego okropności Areny, a jeszcze lepiej wiedział, jak je przeciw niemu wykorzystać. Toa Dźwięku przeklął go w duchu. Ktoś taki nie powinien w ogóle się narodzić. Usiadł pod ścianą i uderzył pięścią w podłogę, wściekły na siebie za swoją bezsilność. Dobrze, że nie było tu teraz z nim Arctici. Zawsze postrzegała go jako swojego mentora, kogoś, kto potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. Nero wolał nie zastanawiać się, co by o nim pomyślała, gdyby zobaczyła go w takim stanie. Jakby odczytując myśli Toa Dźwięku, Naavi odezwał się: - Nie było z nim dziewczyny. Nero wyrwał się z zadumy i spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Co…? – zapytał po chwili. - Niewolnica, którą sprzedałeś Ihthranowi. Twoja przyjaciółka. Nie było jej z nim. Toa wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez moment, jakby dokładnie analizował słowa, po chwili jednak oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy, zrezygnowany. Jeśli oznaczało to, że Arctica była w niebezpieczeństwie – z ''jego winy – nie wybaczy tego sobie nigdy. Musiał ją uratować. Rozszarpie każdego, kto stanie na jego drodze. Potem rozszarpie Ihthrana. Uratuje Arcticę i już nigdy nie wrócą na tę przeklętą wyspę. Tak. Tak właśnie zrobi. Spuścił głowę i utkwił w bezruchu. Mijały kolejne godziny, a on cały czas trwał w jednym miejscu, jakby pozbawiony życia. Obudził go dopiero szczęk kluczy obracanych w zamku. Strażnik wszedł do pomieszczenia. Powoli szedł między celami, uważnie przyglądając się więźniom. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przy Toa Dźwięku. Otworzył celę. Toa Dźwięku spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Nero? – zapytał strażnik. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Czego chcesz? – odparł chłodnym, chropowatym głosem. - Twoja walka czeka. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22